


Cursed

by vegabondjumper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cat Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Curses, F/M, Halloween, Magic, Magic School, Marichat May, Marichat Week, Masks, Potions, Pumpkins, Witchcraft, Witches, cauldrons, love square, witch marinette au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: Witch Marinette AU because halloween!!!! Ahhhh! Basically Marinette has terrible luck and to counteract it she decides to get a black cat which turns out to be Chat/Adrien who is cursed. So these two are going to have lots of fluff as they try to break the curse on Chat and as Marinette tries to get rid of her bad luck. Lots of Marichat wonderfulness and some occasional Adrienette because how could I not.





	1. Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU had a LOT of votes on my other fic and on my tumblr because of halloween so I want to work on this one. It's going to be short and hopefully I finish up before halloween. Then I will be working on my next fic whichever that will be. Twins AU is winning so far so keep your eyes peeled for that coming up probably next month ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Marinette wished she could say she was your typical average witch but she wasn’t. No Marinette was extremely unlucky even for a witch. Bad luck seemed to follow her wherever she went. She had tried many times to counteract her bad luck with things like rabbitt’s feet, four leaf clovers and various ladybug trinkets but nothing seemed to work. She was beginning to think she would never be rid of her terrible luck. Today had been an exceptionally bad day leaving Marinette feel hopeless. She hadn’t meant to burn Alix’s eyebrows off it just sort of happened. Marinette attended the only school for witchcraft in all of France. It was a boarding school for young teens like her with magical abilities. because of teens notorious unstable abilities the school was set way out in the countryside so as not to disturb the rest of the country. Many of the students lived in campus dorms and a few of the older students lived in small cottages just outside of campus. All roommates and living situations were assigned. Marinette had been living in the farthest cottage from campus since her first year there. She had accidentally released a toxin into the ventilation ducts of the dorms when practicing her potion work and since then had been banned from the dorms. So they moved her off campus to the farthest cottage they could find. She went through roommates like no one would believe. There was always an accident that sent the roommate running for the hills and today had been no different. Alix had been the only person willing to live with Marinette and while Marinette was practicing her spell casting a spell gone wrong had accidentally bounced off a mirror and zapped Alix’s eyebrows clean off her face. Needless to say Alix requested a new living situation. The school informed Marinette that she would no longer be assigned a roommate and would instead have the cottage to herself.

  


So here Marinette was alone yet again. In her grief she wrote her parents another letter informing them of her current situation. Then she went to pouring over book after book in search of another way to rid herself of her terrible luck. Marinette had to be the clumsiest witch anyone had ever seen. She was always making her potions explode, she always managed to get the spell wrong or worse reverse it! Her broom flying skills were dangerous to both herself and anyone unfortunate enough to be in her broom’s path. She killed every herb and plant she tried to grow. Her charms never did what they were supposed to. It seemed that the only things she could get right were curses which her bad luck often made much worse, and history of magic which required no magic whatsoever which is why she did well. Marinette had gone to professors for help only for them to give her a charm or potion or to cast a spell that did little to lift the dark cloud over Marinette’s life. This bad luck left her with little social life after all no one wanted to be around someone who caused chaos everywhere she went. The really strange thing was was that many times Marinette did magic without thinking about it which was the source to many of her problems. Most witches had to cast a spell for there to be magic but all Marinette had to do was simply feel strongly about something and with Marinette’s animated personality it got her into trouble, a lot.

  


Marinette sighed as she flipped through the books finding nothing of use. A red glow landed on her shoulder. Marinette gave a weak smile. The small red glow came from a ladybug Marinette had caught and kept in the hopes of getting some good luck. The ladybug had suffered from another one of Marinette’s unfortunate spell accidents and now the ladybug glowed bright red even in the dark. Marinette had decided to keep the poor glowing bug and had named her Tikki. Tikki flew from Marinette’s shoulder to one of the open books. She stopped in front of a small paragraph towards the bottom of a page. Marinette glanced at the faded ink and found her answer. Marinette grinned.

  


“Tikki you’re a genius!” Marinette jumped up from her seat before running to grab her red robe off the hook by the door. Marinette threw the robe on around her shoulders and clasped it shut with her ladybug broach. She grabbed a broom from the hook by the door and ran out the wooden cottage ready to search for ingredients for her next potion, she only hoped this one would work. Tikki had pointed her to a simple potion meant to absorb bad luck, there was also something in there about how more bad luck sometimes counteracted the current bad luck. At this point Marinette was willing to try anything. 

  


Marinette was only able to get two of the three ingredients when it began to rain. It was just Marinette’s luck that it would start raining when she was so close to finding the solution to her problems. Eventually the rain turned into a downpour and Marinette could no longer safely fly her broom in the onslaught of sleet and water. When she landed she was still half a mile from her cottage, it was dark out, and she was soaked to the bone. She trudged on through the muddy woods towards home grumbling about her rotten luck when she heard the snap of a twig behind her. Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around. Her heart didn’t stop pounding until she realized it was just a poor black kitten that was following her. The kitten was soaking wet and looked up at her with sad pleading green eyes. The poor thing looked cold and scared. Marinette couldn’t leave the small creature out in weather like this so she slowly crouched down and reached her hand out to the kitten.

  


“It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you,” Marinette smiled at the kitty who seemed to understand her. The kitten cautiously approached Marinette’s hand sniffing it once before throwing his head into her hand and purring. Marinette giggled. “Come on, let’s go home and get you out of this rain.” The cat liked the sound of that purring as he looked up at Marinette his tail swishing back and forth happily. Marinette scooped the kitten up in her arms. She held the cat close to her chest and covered it with her cloak to protect him from the rain. The cat continued to purr in her arms. Marinette smiled as she ran home. In the back of her mind she wondered if maybe a black cat was just what she needed to counteract her bad luck.

  


When the pair arrived home she started the fire below her spit. It was meant for cauldron cooking but at the moment Marinette didn’t care. She started the fire the old fashioned way with kindling, logs, and matches. She didn’t trust her magic enough to try and start a fire in her own home that way. There had been one too many accidents for her to attempt that again. The kitten sat next to her as she started the fire. She pet the poor kittens wet head and went hunting for a towel. She got one for the kitten who rubbed and nestled under the towel like a blanket causing Marinette to giggle. Once Marinette was in dry clothes and the kitten was mostly dry she went and found a bowl and put some milk in it for the kitty cat who drank up happily forming a milk mustache on his black fur. Marinette spent the rest of her evening sitting by the fire playing with the little black cat. She even made a color for the kitty with green ribbon and a golden, silent, bell.

  


“Who needs a roommate, you’re much better company anyways. Marinette smiled as she stroked her kitty behind the ears. The cat purred in response. “We’re going to need to come up with a name for you hmmmm… how about Midnight?” Marinette looked to the cat for confirmation. The cat shook it’s head violently back and forth. Marinette could almost swear that this cat understood her. He almost seemed to respond to everything she said and she had talked quite a bit venting to the poor kitty about her current predicament. The cat had comforted her but Marinette chalked it up to the fact that animals had a sixth sense about human emotion. There was no way the cat understood her, in all her magic classes she had never heard of such a thing. The whole talking cat thing was a myth and animal transfiguration? You can forget about it! That takes magic much stronger than anyone at the academy could ever pull off, some say the stories about it’s possibility were merely a legend. Marinette yawned.

  


“Maybe we’ll figure out a name for you tomorrow. Well that is if you want to stick around kitty. People don’t tend to stay around me for too long,” Marinette sighed. The kitten nuzzled her leg making a weak smile form on Marinette’s lips. “I’m not a very good witch you know. I mean when I was younger everyone thought I was going to be great because I could do magic without words or a wand. It scared some people, they thought I was going to end up becoming too powerful and then I don’t know puberty hit and suddenly I became the biggest klutz there ever was. Now I’m the laughing stock of the magical world. I want to be a good witch. I do. Or at least not a bad one. I just want to stop blowing stuff up to be honest. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe we’ll go out and finish getting the ingredients I need for my potion and who knows maybe this one will work. Maybe I can finally manage to get this one right.” Marinette smiled at her kitty. In the bottom of Marinette’s heart she hoped that this would finally be the potion to lift her bad luck streak. The kitten looked up at Marinette with big wondering eyes that gleamed like emeralds. Marinette yawned again. “Alright time for bed kitty.” Marinette stood and started the walk over to her bedroom the kitten followed.

  


Marinette slipped off her sweats. If she was going to live along she was at least going to enjoy the freedom of sleeping in her underwear. She slipped her bra off from under her tank and tossed it on the floor. She climbed into her plush comfortable pink bed. The cat stared up at her pleadingly. Marinette giggled.

  


“Alright, just this once.” Marinette patted her mattress and the cat leapt up onto her bed happily. The kitten nuzzled up against Marinette and purred. Marinette turned off the light and laid down holding the warm fur ball close to her chest. She stroked the kitten’s head. “Goodnight kitty,” She yawned. She kissed the top of the kittens head before being lulled to sleep by the soft purr of her new friend.

  


The next morning when Marinette woke up she was wrapped in something warm and hard that was most definitely _not_ her kitten. Marinette opened her eyes to find a blonde boy in her bed draped on top of her. His legs were tangled with hers, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her. His head rest in the crook of her neck. Marinette shrieked pushing him off her bed as she tried to back away from him. The boy went rolling off her bed with a thud. He groaned loudly from the floor where he now laid. Marinette peaked over the side of the bed down at the boy who looked up at her brows knit together.

  


“What was that for?” The leather clad boy asked rubbing his head. He wore leather from head to toe. Black cat ears stuck out of his wild blonde hair and his face was hidden by a black mask. He even had a tail that looked like it might be made out of a belt. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes holding the blanket to her chest.

  


“Who are you? How did you get in here?! Why were you in my bed?!” Marinette spoke so fast the cat boy barely registered what she said.

  


“Allow me to introduce myself M’Lady,” The cat boy cooed as he jumped to his feet bending into a deep bow. “In this form I usually go by the name Chat Noir, as for why I was in your bed, I believe you gave me permission last night to be there.” Chat Noir gave her a cheshire grin. Marinette looked confused for a moment before her eyes went wide.

  


“Y-you’re the kitty I brought home!?” She practically screeched.

  


“Indeed I am!” The cat struck a pose.

  


“But that’s impossible! Magic like that is too powerful you’d have to be like a thousand year old sorcerer!” Marinette sputtered out.

  


“Afraid not Princess. I was however cursed by a sorcerer of some sort. On nights of the full moon I’m transformed into a cat, and on nights of the new moon I turn back to my regular self for a measly night. The rest of the time I’m stuck in this in between state,” Chat explained ears drooping.

  


“Cursed? So you could say you’re bad luck?” Marinette asked cautiously. Chat tilted his head from side to side considering the idea for a moment.

  


“You could say that. I have a tendency to attract bad luck.” Chat shrugged. Marinette bit her lip. This was her chance. A cursed black cat could absorb her bad luck but did she really want to be living with this cat boy? She glanced at the door to her room. She no longer had a roommate, technically he could take Alix’s old room…

  


“Where are your parents?” Marinette asked hesitantly. He had to have a home after all.

  


“Don’t recognize me in the mask. Kicked me out before I could explain it was really me. As far as they know I ran away from home or was kidnapped. I’m not really sure what they think happened to me,” Chat mused.

  


“That’s awful I’m so sorry do you um do you have a place to stay?” Marinette was biting her lip again, a habit that Chat was becoming increasingly aware of.

  


“Nope. I can usually find a place to crash for the night in cat form but other than that I’m kind of homeless.” Chat looked to her as if expecting to be kicked out.

  


“Well if you want I have an extra bedroom here. You can stay if you like,” Marinette’s voice shook. This was absolutely crazy but for some stupid reason she felt bonded to this stupid kitten even if he was now a full grown cat boy. Chat’s eyes bulged in surprise. He blinked several times registering her words.

  


“That- that’s very kind of you Princess but I’m afraid I cannot accept I bring nothing but bad luck wherever I go.” Chat gave her a weak smile sad to have to do the honorable thing and decline her offer.

  


“I don’t know if you remember what I told you but I kind of attract bad luck myself,” Marinette snorted. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

  


“Hm?” Chat tilted his head to the side.

  


“Princess, why do you keep calling me that?” Marinette asked again. Chat grinned from ear to ear taking a step towards the bed and leaning into her personal space until their noses were nearly touching.

  


“Someone as beautiful as you can’t be anything but a princess,” Chat purred. Marinette’s cheeks pinked ever so slightly before she snorted at him.

  


“You’re one flirty cat aren’t you?” Marinette raised and eyebrow at him.

  


“Only when in the presence of beauty.” Chat winked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

  


“Okay kitty as much as I’d like to talk about our current situation could you please leave the room so I can change,” Marinette still held the blanket against her body. Chat looked her up and down a coy smile on his face.

  


“I assure you it’s nothing I haven’t already seen Princess,” Chat purred raising in his eyebrows at her. Marinette grabbed her pillow off her bed and smacked him over the head with it wiping the ridiculous smirk off his face.

  


“Out you stupid cat! Out!” Marinette shouted at him. Chat started to back away and Marinette tossed the pillow in his direction. He narrowly missed being hit before scampering out the room. Marinette let out a sigh of relief before getting dressed in her usual garb- a black short sleeved dress, a red belt tied around her waist, black boots and her usual black witches cap with a red swath wrapped around it. When she walked out into the main living space she found Chat examining the shelves. Chat turned to look at her and frowned.

  


“I liked what you were wearing earlier much better.” Chat smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes but her blush betrayed her as she tried not to think about the fact that this boy had seen her in underwear. No, worse, he had been wrapped around her in her bed while she was in her underwear. marinette was positive she was as bright red as Tikki.

  


“Did you mean what you said about me living here?” Chat asked suddenly much more sincere, and much more vulnerable. Marinette looked up at him his ears dropped and he looked hesitant as if suddenly worried about crossing a line.

  


“Yes. I- I kind of need something to counteract my bad luck and you’re kind of my last hope at this point,” Marinette looked up at him apologetically.

  


“How do you think I’ll help? I’m just as much bad luck as you are.” The cat crossed his arms.

  


“You’ll take some of the heat off of me while I try and figure out a more permanent solution,” Marinette explained. Chat nodded thoughtfully.

  


“That could work. I’d be honored to help in any way I can Princess.” Chat bowed once again.

  


“In return for your services I could maybe look into lifting your curse,” Marinette said quietly cautiously. She wasn’t that sure of her abilities but the least she could do was try to help and maybe find him someone or something that could.

  


“You would do that for me?” The cat asked eyes full of surprise and adoration.

  


“Of course. Your family shouldn’t have to wonder what happened to you, it must have them worried sick.” Marinette shook her head sympathetically biting her lip once again. Chat suddenly got an idea. A terrible idea.

  


“It means so much to me that you would offer to help a poor old tomcat such as myself. I do have one idea on how to break the curse actually but it would require your services.” Chat slyly moved closer to the unsuspecting Marinette.

  


“Really? What is it?” Marinette’s eyes lit up. Chat looked at her through half lidded eyes his expression calm.

  


“A kiss from a beautiful girl,” Chat purred. Marinette pressed her lips together thinking for a minute.

  


“A kiss?” She asked. Curses that were this powerful usually called for something much stronger than a kiss.

  


“Mmm Hmm,” Chat hummed. Marinette bit her lip considering his words. She looked up at the glowing green eyes of the cat boy.

  


“Well if it’s just a kiss… okay.” Marinette put her hands on the cat boys shoulders pulling herself onto her tip toes. She tilted her head to the side closing the distance between their faces. When her mouth was less than an inch away from his it finally struck Chat that she was actually going to do it. The cat boy’s eyes went wide.

  


“Wait! No… I uh-“ Chat stumbled away from her in surprise. He had definitely not expected her to be compliant. As he pulled back he tripped on a fallen book falling backwards and crashing into the empty black cauldron behind him. His legs stuck out the cauldron and he could hear Marinette’s laugh echo off the cauldron’s black interior.

  


“You silly cat! Did you really not expect me to try and kiss you after I promised to help you lift the curse?” She asked through her laughter.

  


“You just caught me off guard!” Chat shouted defensively his voice bouncing off the walls of the black hole he was stuck in.

  


“You were the one asking for a kiss how did I catch you off guard,” Marinette giggled.

  


“You know what you can just leave me here to die. Maybe make a nice cat stew with my remains.” Chat was thoroughly embarrassed. He had never been less smooth in his life. Marinette giggled once again. He liked the way it sounded despite his humiliation.

  


“Come on kitty, let’s get you out of there. You’re much too skinny to make a good stew,” Marinette giggled as she went to help the silly black cat out of her cauldron. As she helped pull him out she thought that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad anymore. She thought that maybe her and Chat Noir had more in common than they realized.


	2. Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most proud of this chapter but hopefully the next one I write will be better and hopefully I will have more time to write it. This week has been hell at my school.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Also I did some art stuff of what Marinette the witch looks like and what her living room looks like only problem is it's in pencil so pictures don't really show up well, working on outlining it in pen and posting pictures at a later date yay!

Throughout the week Marinette had made fast friends with Chat Noir who helped her study her spells in return for food. In her free time Marinette would pour over her books looking for any way to lift Chat’s curse. She had found one potion that looked promising but the effect had left Chat in kitten form for three days, afterwards he became Chat again and they scratched that potion off the list. While Marinette was at school Chat often read through her books or rummaged through her things. She had a very cluttered house with potions, herbs, bones, and everything in between covering every available surface.

 

At school Marinette noticed a small improvement in her luck. It was very small but she was blowing things up a lot less than she was before and to Marinette that meant the world. It almost felt like she was making the transition from terrible luck to just bad luck. Things only improved from there. After two weeks of living with the black cat Marinette had met the new girl in her class- Alya. Alya had been assigned as Marinette’s partner in her potion’s class and despite Marinette’s habit of ruining everything she touched Alya continued to talk to her and help her with the potions. The two became fast friends and Marinette looked forward to potion’s every day for that very reason.

 

“Today in class we will be learning how to make a love potion,” M. Bane announced to the class before giving them all pointed looks. “I hope that we will all behave ourselves. Like every potion love potions do have symptoms and if I see anyone showing these symptoms I will hold you all personally responsible.” M. Bane went on to explain what goes into the potion naming each specific ingredient and it’s measurement carefully.

 

“A love potion how cool is this? Do you think it will actually work?” Alya asked smiling over at Marinette as she gathered her ingredients.

 

“I don’t know, not like we could use it on anyone even if it did work.” Marinette shrugged.

 

“I would totally use this on Nino if it worked,” Alya said with a sly grin on her face.

 

“Nino? Really?” Marinette giggled.

 

“Yeah! The boy is cute.” Alya winked. The girls set out to work on their potions. Marinette was doing so well until she got to the last bit of the potion. As she sprinkled in the rose petals it reminded her of making potions with Chat to try and lift his curse. She smiled remembering their latest failure that left him in kitten form for an extended period of time. As the memory surfaced her potion began to bubble until it burst into a puff of powder and goo (Marinette wasn’t sure how that was possible) all over her face and front of her dress. Marinette blinked. How had she managed to screw that up. She had done everything right. Marinette sighed looking down dejectedly at her tiny pot.

 

“That’s strange, you had been doing so well… Well at least nothing was set on fire. Why don’t you go wash up Marinette, maybe next class you can master the love potion. Marinette went on to the bathroom with Chloe and Sabrina snickering behind her. Yet another failure to add to the growing list of things Marinette was incapable of doing.

 

***

 

Chat was excited to see his new roommate when she arrived home. He rushed up to her instantly showing her what he had found in one of her old books. Another potion that might be able to alleviate his curse. “Marinette glanced at the book before sighing and pushing it out of sight. She walked towards her room feet dragging. Chat set the book down before rushing over to where she was.

 

“What’s the matter Princess?” He asked following her into her room. Marinette flopped onto her bed with a groan.

 

“Bad day,” Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

 

“Tell me about it,” Chat said taking a seat at the foot of her bed.  Marinette turned her head to the side to look at him before letting out a deep sigh again. She sat up facing him. She held her pillow to her chest.

 

“It’s just I made another potion explode today and I was doing everything right! And now I have these exams coming up and I just know I’m going to get a big fat F on every one of them. Maybe I wasn’t cut out to do magic,” Marinette muttered the last bit mostly to herself. She was feeling down once again about her abilities. In her heart she believed she was supposed to be a great witch but every time she tried to use magic she failed so utterly miserably that it hurt.

 

“You’re not going to fail Marinette. Come on I’ll help you practice.” Chat grinned at her. Marinette looked alarmed. No one ever offered to practice magic with her, it was too dangerous and always ended in disaster.

 

“Chat it’s not really safe,” Marinette tried to explain. Chat started to shake his head.

 

“You can’t get better if you don’t practice Princess. Come on, let’s go!” Chat true to his word dragged Marinette into the living room and began gathering her school books, wand, and small cauldron all onto one table. “What do we want to work on first?” Chat asked. Marinette looked on at her textbooks gloomily. She wasn’t ready to begin practicing potions again and charms seemed to risky without a professor present to undo whatever she messed up.

 

“Um maybe spells? Our final is going to be turning an inanimate object into a living creature and back again.” Marinette picked up her wand, a simple cherry wood slim wand. She loved her wand she just wished she new how to use it.

 

“Perfect, let’s try turning something into a frog, frog’s are easy.” Chat snooped around the various shelves until he found a rock. He set the rock in the center of the table. “Alright Princess do you know the spell?” He asked with a grin. Marinette nodded. “Then what are you waiting for?” Chat asked taking a step away from the table. Marinette big her lip. She took a deep breath before raising her wand and reciting the transformation spell perfectly. Chat followed along in the book. With a flick of her wand a green glow zapped towards the rock then bounced off the gray surface and went zigzagging around the room. Chat ducked behind a chair as it headed his way. The chair absorbed the spell turning a sickly green. Chat looked up at Marinette sheepishly. “You got the green part right!” Chat said encouragingly. Marinette sighed before trying again.

 

She tried again and again. She didn’t know what she was doing wrong. Her recitation of the spell was flawless and yet she had turned several bottles and pieces of furniture into bumpy or green lumps but never a frog. Finally Marinette cried out in frustration throwing her wand onto the table and rubbing her face. She dreaded her upcoming exam. There was no way she would pass any of her classes. Marinette absentmindedly wondered if it was possible to get a negative grade on an exam. Maybe the teachers would make one up just for her. Suddenly Chat was by her side rubbing her back soothingly.

 

“I can’t do this Chat! I’m no good!” Marinette complained her throat feeling tight.

 

“That’s not true everything you hit was both green and bumpy both qualities of a frog,” Chat tried to sound upbeat for her sake.

 

“I give up Chat, I’m just not cut out for this!” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Marinette calm down maybe we just need to get you to focus first,” Chat tried again. Marinette gave him a frustrated look.

 

“I am focusing Chat Noir!” She snapped.

 

“Then maybe you need to relax. Close your eyes Marinette,” Chat said with a big smile on his face.

 

“Chat-“Marinette complained.

 

“Trust me Princess, close your eyes.” Marinette did as she was told. Chat kept running his hand up and down her back soothingly. “Relax Princess, we’re not doing any magic anymore okay.”

 

“Okay.” Marinette’s shoulders relaxed.

 

“Tell me Princess what is a frog?” Chat asked.

 

“Chat you know what a frog is,” Marinette said annoyed.

 

“Humor me. Tell me what makes a frog a frog,” He kept his voice calm and comforting continuing to run his hand along her back. The contact was calming. Marinette took a deep breathe.

 

“They are green and bumps and they have these long limbs for jumping, and their eyes are on the side of their head and they live in water a lot of the time. They have long tongues and each flies and they make a croaking sound. And that’s a frog,” Marinette’s tone was very plain, as if she were bored by this.

 

“Did you ever catch frogs as a kid?” Chat’s voice was nearly a whisper. He was standing very close to her, his breath warm against her cheek.

 

“Yeah, my dad would take me out to catch them when I was younger. We always let them go but this one time I wanted to keep one so I hid it in my hat but my dad figured it out when the hat jumped off my head and made it’s way to the door all on it’s own,” Marinette giggled. Chat smiled down at her before glancing over at the table.

 

“Marinette, I have a surprise for you,” Chat whispered in her ear. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“What is it Chaton?” Marinette asked curiously. A loud croak rang out in the air. Marinette’s eyes snapped open to find a frog sitting on the table in front of her. Marinette looked at Chat in shock. “Did you do this?” She asked in amazement. Chat shook his head.

 

“No. This was all you Princess.” Chat grinned from ear to ear. A smile spread across Marinette’s face.

 

“But how? I couldn’t heave done this… could I?” Marinette looked over at Chat happy but confused.

 

“You remember how you told me about using magic on your own as a kid?” Chat asked. Marinette nodded. “I figured maybe if you didn’t need spells then you wouldn’t need them now. I don’t think you need spells to do magic Marinette. Your magic is tied to your emotions and spells are devoid of emotion and that’s just not how your magic works,” Chat explained his theory to her.

 

“You mean I’m not just bad at magic?” Marinette asked.

 

“Not in the slightest Princess,” Chat reassured. Marinette squealed with joy jumping up and throwing her arms around Chat’s neck. “Thank you Chat!” Marinette laughed happily. Suddenly the fire pit burst into flames of it’s own accord and two potion bottles nearby shattered with a ‘pop’.

 

“Calm down Marinette, do you want to burn down the house?” Chat laughed. Marinette pulled away blushing.

 

“Sorry,” She apologized. “Can we try another spell?” She asked giddily. Chat nodded.

 

“Let’s turn the frog back into a rock shall we?” Chat bowed handing Marinette her wand. She beamed at him. This time Marinette didn’t bother with the recited words of a spell. She just thought about rocks, specifically the rocks her mom and her painted ladybug’s on when she was bored as a kid and suddenly the frog in front of her was a rock once again. The excitement over this sent the flames of the fire pit so high they left scorch marks on the ceiling. A few more bottles shattered and for a solid minute the room was much brighter than it was before. Chat opted that they take a break for the night after that.

 

“I can’t believe all this time I was just doing it wrong! Do you really think my emotions are causing this?” Marinette looked up at Chat hopefully. Chat Noir glanced at the scorched ceiling before responding to her.

 

“I’m sure,” Chat chuckled. Marinette squealed and Chat put out the small fire it caused with the thankfully nearby fire extinguisher. 

 

The rest of the evening was spent by Marinette’s excitement caused fire where they heated up some soup in a medium sized cauldron. Marinette couldn’t stop smiling and occasionally the soup nearly boiled over because she kept making the fire too big.

 

“You’re really going to need to learn how to control those emotions you know,” Chat commented as he tried to keep the soup from boiling over for the third time.

 

“I know I’m just so happy! This explains so much I feel like I’m in control now I know I’m not but I can be, it’s not just random bad luck anymore. It all makes so much more sense,” Marinette gushed. “I can’t thank you enough Chat.” Marinette shot Chat a grateful smile. Suddenly his body was filled with warmth and happiness and this wonderfully sluggish sweetness like his veins had been filled with syrup. Chat shook his head.

 

“You’re still doing it,” He laughed. “You’re too powerful for your own good Marinette. If anyone can break my curse it’s going to be you,” Chat proclaimed proudly. Marinette beamed with pride.

 

“Maybe. I think it would help if you told me more about yourself though like who were you before the curse?” Marinette inquired.

 

“A dashing young witch with a love for potions,” Chat winked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“And? What about your name? Or your family? Hobbies? Friends?” Marinette asked. Chat shook his head.

 

“Nope can’t tell you who I am Princess. If you knew who I was you’d be much too intimidated by me, or you would fall in love with my gorgeous face and we can’t have that now could we.” Chat grinned. Marinette scoffed.

 

“I seriously doubt that! Besides I’m going to see who you are on the new moon anyways. It’s only a few days away,” Marinette pointed out.

 

“I prefer to keep my identity a secret for as long as possible. I don’t want you treating me different when you find out who I am,” Chat’s voice was sincere now.

 

“Are you from some powerful family or something? Oh! Are you from an evil family?” Marinette asked her interest suddenly peeked. Chat did give off a bad boy vibe when he wasn’t busy being a kitten, it was possible he belonged to one of the banished families. Chat laughed.

 

“Powerful and well known yes but not evil,” Chat answered.

 

“Trying to learn more about you is like pulling teeth you know that?” Marinette shook her head.

 

“Fine. I lived a nice life. I was really sheltered though. My dad never let me leave. An evil sorcerer killed my mother years ago and since then I have been on house arrest. When I finally did make it outside I had the good fortune of running into another sorcerer with a grudge against my dad and then I was cursed but to be honest aside from not having a home and occasionally spending my nights as a cat I don’t mind it all that much especially now that I live here with you.” Chat’s voice was soft he looked over at Marinette’s face in the firelight. A blush threatened to creep up onto his face.

 

“I like feeling free, I like that I’m no longer locked away in a house anymore. I like that I have a friend, that I have you to talk to. Lately being cursed isn’t so bad. You’re worth the bad luck Marinette.” He couldn’t look at her as he admitted this he was worried that if he looked at her his face would turn bright red. Marinette however was blushing furiously. The fire began sparking and growing. The soup boiling over once again. Chat jumped up with the fire extinguisher and put out a majority of the flames.

 

“Soup's done!” He shouted cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any potions, charms, curses, or spells you want to see in the future? Let me know!


	3. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically just going to be one giant fluff piece because if you have read my other fic He Knows Now I need a fluff piece to give me so relief from the angst of my other work.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and comments!!!

“Whatcha doing?” Chat asked sitting criss crossed on the floor next to the table where Marinette worked.

 

“I’m making a potion. I keep screwing it up and tomorrow if I can’t get it right I’m going to get a failing grade,” Marinette said not taking her eyes off her work.

 

“What kind of potion is it? Can I help?” The kindness in Chat’s voice caused her to look away from her work. Chat was looking up at her with bright green eyes. Marinette smiled at the cat boy taking the time to ruffle his hair before returning to her work.

 

“It’s okay kitty, I can do this,” Marinette spoke softly as she dropped in the last few rose petals into the small cauldron. As the petals hit the surface of the liquid the potion turned pink and began to glitter in the light. Marinette giggled. Finally she had gotten something right. Chat stood next to her peering into the pot.

 

“Is that a love potion?” Chat asked curiously. The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

 

“What!? No! It’s um a truth potion! It forces you to tell the truth,” Marinette lied and she didn’t know why. She just didn’t want Chat to know she had been making a love potion which was ridiculous because it wasn’t like she wanted to use it on anybody or anything. When Marinette looked back down at her potion it began to pale until it was completely white. _Great, another failed potion,_ Marinette thought. Chat examined the contents of the pot curiously.

 

“That’s strange, most truth potions don’t start out pink, or smell like roses… Well time to find out if your potion works, bottoms up!” Chat picked up the pot and put it to his lips.

 

“What?! Chat no!” Before Marinette could stop him he had already gulped down most of the potion. Chat smacked his lips together thoughtfully.

 

“Hmm, well it definitely tastes better than most truth potions, but it is the right color and consistency. Care to try it out princess?” Chat beamed at her. Marinette stared at him incredulously. She wasn’t sure what she expected to happen. Part of her thought he might keel over and die from a failed potion, the other part of her worried that the love potion might actually work.

 

“Chat Noir, what were you thinking? I’m terrible at potions, that stuff could kill you!” Marinette took the pot from him and set it on the table. She pulled at her pigtails as she looked at the rest of it’s contents. She wondered if the nurse would be willing to treat her cat boy.

 

“It didn’t look very deadly besides how will you know if you got it right if you don’t test it? I’m more than willing to be your guinea pig princess. Go ahead ask me anything,” Chat encouraged. Marinette sighed.

 

“Where did you learn all this stuff about magic?” Marinette asked finally turning to look at him.

 

“My father’s a pretty renowned sorcerer and my mother had a way with potions. I used to sit and watch her work a lot of times. I always thought the potions were really pretty, they were all sorts of different colors and she had so many different kinds of bottles for them. Sometimes she made up her own potions just for me. One of my favorite potions was this one where little fireworks exploded from the cauldron. We would turn off all the lights and just sit and watch the little firework show for hours until I fell asleep. I don’t know how my mother managed to bottle the fireworks but she did. I used to have a shelf full of bottles all with their own exploding sky within them… Wow that was a bit of an over share. How potent did you make this?” Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he examined the potion.

 

“Did I actually make a truth potion?” Marinette asked. “That’s impossible! I- I didn’t even use the right ingredients!” Marinette began flipping through her potions book. Converting a love potion into a truth potion was next to impossible.

 

“Why not, that’s what you were trying to make wasn’t it?” Chat asked curiously.

 

“No, I lied, I was making a love potion for my class and I didn’t want you to know about it,” Marinette admitted, fully engrossed in finding the right page in her book.

 

“YOU WHAT?!? You let me drink a love potion!? Are you crazy!?” Chat’s voice rose several octaves his eyes blown up wide as he stared at Marinette in complete and utter shock.

 

“Well you weren’t supposed to drink it!” Marinette shouted as she glanced up at him from the book.

 

“Why would you tell me it was a truth potion!?” Chat was near hysterical now.

 

“Because I don’t know I just didn’t want you to get any ideas.” Marinette bit her bottom lip.

 

 

“Get any ideas? Like I don’t know drink the potion? Well I already did that?! Why were you making a love potion anyways?!” Chat squeaked.

 

“It was for my class!” Marinette snapped.

 

“Well why didn’t you just say that!?” Chat yelled.

 

“I don’t know Chat, why would you drink my potion?!” Marinette shot back. Chat opened and closed his mouth.

 

“Do you have any mint?” Chat asked curiously looking around the room. Marinette walked over to one of the many shelves on the wall and tossed him a small pouch filled with fresh mint leaves.

 

“Why do you want mint?” Marinette asked returning back to her potions book. Chat was already sticking leaves into his mouth.

 

“Getting rid of your potion. Thankfully mint counteracts both truth and love potions,” Chat snapped.

 

“See this is why I didn’t want you to drink the potion,” Marinette said exasperated.

 

“Well then don’t tell me the potion is something else when it isn’t!” Chat retorted.

 

“But it worked like a truth potion,” Marinette spoke softly.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Chat mumbled through a mouthful of mint. Marinette turned on her heel to face him.

 

“Chat, are you in love with me?” Marinette asked.

 

“If I was I wouldn’t be after you just tried to drug me,” Chat muttered. Marinette gave him a look. “No. Thank the stars you suck at potions,” Chat said after spitting some of the mint into a trashcan. _Charming,_ Marinette thought.

 

“But you felt compelled to tell me the truth?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yeah I told you some stuff about my mom that I don’t really like to talk about with people, so I’d say you made a very effective truth potion princess.” Chat folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Except I didn’t make a truth potion. I made a love potion at least I did before I lied and told you it was a truth potion, that’s when it changed!” Marinette spoke excitedly.

 

“Your powers! When you told me it was a truth potion you wanted me to believe you so badly that you actuallychanged the potion!” Chat was suddenly grinning. “You’re one powerful witch Marinette.” Marinette found herself blushing at the compliment. Both jumped back when a loud knock sounded at the door. Marinette looked to Chat alarmed.

 

“Oh no! Chat you have to hide!” Marinette whisper shouted at him.

 

“What? Why?” Chat looked at her confused. Marinette gave him a deadpan look.

 

“Seriously? You’re a boy with cat ears dressed in a skin tight leather suit and a mask,” Marinette pointed out the obvious implications. Chat’s face reddened.

 

“Right, so closet then?” Chat asked pointing his thumb towards the closet door behind him.

 

“Yes! Now go, hurry!” Marinette ushered him towards the door before darting to the front door where her visitor had started knocking again. She opened the door to find Alya waiting for her carrying a thick textbook in her hands.

 

“Alya! What are you doing here?” Marinette asked nervously.

 

“Hey girl! I just came to drop off your charms book, you left it in class today. I would have come earlier but I had some assignments I needed to finish up,” Alya said with a wink.

 

“By assignments do you mean Nino?” Marinette giggled. Alya shrugged.

 

“Well I needed to make sure my love potion worked for that test tomorrow,” Alya said coyly. “So what are you working on in here.” Alya walked through the door. Marinette glanced nervously over at the closet.

 

“Oh you know just working on some potions. Keep managing to get that love potion wrong,” Marinette laughed nervously. Alya set the spell book down and went to look at Marinette’s potion. Alya tapped at her chin as she examined the ingredients on the table.

 

“You definitely have all the right ingredients so why is it white?” Alya mused. Marinette shrugged.

 

“Like I said I can’t manage to get the potion right.” Marinette glanced at the closet door again biting her bottom lip.

 

“If you want gril I could totally help you out with this one,” Alya offered.

 

“No!” Alya gave the girl a curious look. “I mean, that’s so nice of you to offer but it’s getting dark out and I don’t want you to have to ride your broom back in the dark,” Marinette excused.

 

“I could just stay here, don’t you have an extra room?” Alya smiled innocently at Marinette.

 

“Uh, um…” Before Marinette could answer there was a loud crash from inside the closet. Alya spun on her heel facing the closet. Marinette face palmed.

 

“What was that?” Alya exclaimed hastily making her way to the closet.

 

“No! Wait, Alya!” Marinette went to stop her friend but froze as Alya opened the door. Lying inside the closet was no other than Adrien Agreste lying on the floor surrounded by fallen boxes and empty scattered potion bottles. Both girls jaws hung open. Adrien gave them a sheepish smile.

 

Marinette was in shock for a couple of reasons. First she had expected to find Chat Noir in that closet but had forgotten about the new moon out tonight. Second Adrien Agreste was the last person she expected her cat boy to be under the mask. And third Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel Agreste, the most renowned sorcerer in all of France. Adrien had been missing for a few months now and Gabriel with all his wealth and power had a man hunt out looking for his son. If Adrien was found to be in Marinette’s home by anyone loyal enough Marinette could find herself locked away in one of the magic world’s worst dungeon’s. In other words if anyone found out Adrien was with her she would be blamed for his disappearance and her life would officially be over. And now that Alya knew Marinette was definitely screwed.

 

Adrien saw the panic written all over Marinette’s face. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Anyone with any sense would be terrified of his father and his current ‘disappearance’ only made things worse. If anyone told Gabriel he was here, Marinette would surely be blamed. Adrien quickly stood, bottles clattering to the floor. He stuck out his hand towards a very stunned Alya.

 

“Alya was it?” Adrien asked with a sheepish smile. Alya eyed his hand before slowly taking it and giving it a feeble shake.

 

“You- you-“ Alya couldn’t even get the words out.

 

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” Adrien introduced himself.

 

“I know that! Are you aware that your father has a man hunt out for you? Is this where you’ve been all this time? Oh my gosh this is huge! Wait, what are you doing here? Marinette why is Adrien Agreste hiding in your closet! Marinette you have a powerful sorcerers son in your closet what are you thinking?!” Alya’s voice continued to rise in volume and pitch until only dogs could hear it. Marinette’s eyes were bugging out of her head. She was biting her lip and looking utterly panicked at the scene laid out before her.

 

“Listen Alya you can’t tell my father that I’m here,” Adrien tried to calm the redhead down.

 

“What? But why?” Alya looked between the two completely baffled.

 

“That’s the thing. I don’t want him to find me. I kind of ran away. My father, he’s a very controlling man and I couldn’t stand it any longer. He wouldn’t even let me see Marinette.” Adrien did his best to play the part of a sad kitten. Alya looked at Marinette skeptical.

 

“You mean you two-?” Alya asked bewildered. Adrien stepped over to Marinette putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. Marinette found one of her arms wrapping around him and the other resting on his chest on instinct.

 

“Yeah. We’ve been seeing each other for a whileand my dad didn’t exactly approve. Please Alya you can’t tell him. Not yet. I just need a little more time. If he finds out where I’ve been all this time now I’ll never see Marinette again.” To really sell it Adrien looked down at Marinette sadly taking one hand and cupping her face. Marinette looked up at him cheeks burning red.

 

“Wow. Um. Okay. Yeah. I won’t tell him. Your secret is safe with me but you girl, have to tell me everything about how this started,” Alya glanced at Adrien, “later.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I will explain everything tomorrow before class.” Marinette looked over to Alya half dazed.

 

“I guess I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Alya said goodbye winking at Marinette before she walked out the door. Adrien and Marinette stood frozen for a few minutes before Marinette finally pulled away from him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Adrien Agreste?” Marinette squeaked.

 

“I didn’t want you to treat me differently. People always are so nervous around me as Adrien. I just wanted to be myself with you for a little while. Everyone expects something of Adrien but no one expects anything of Chat Noir. I didn’t want you to treat me any different so I didn’t tell you.” Adrien was looking at the ground rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Marinette took a deep calming breath.

 

“Okay. I understand. Sorry for freaking out.” Marinette smiled sheepishly at him.

 

“Are we okay?” He asked nervously.

 

“Yes.” Marinette smiled. Adrien grinned at her. Marinette tilted her head to the side looking at him.

 

“You know I think I like you better with cat ears,” Marinette chuckled. Adrien laughed a deep full laugh.

 

“Is my regular look not as charming?” Adrien snickered.

 

“Not at all. The skin tight suit is much more flattering,” Marinette giggled. Adrien grinned before taking Marinette’s hands causing the both of them to blush.

 

“Can I show you something?” Adrien asked excitedly.

 

“Uh yeah w-what is it?” Marinette stuttered.

 

“Now that I’m Adrien I don’t have my bad luck. I want to show you some magic.” Adrien beamed. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Marinette just nodded in response. Adrien led her over to the couch where she sat down watching as Adrien went to work.

 

Adrien got a medium sized cauldron and gathered all the proper ingredients for his favorite potion. It only took a few minutes to mix the ingredients. He borrowed Marinette’s wand to recite a smile spell over the concoction and suddenly the potion was erupting into plumes of beautiful fiery light. With another flick of his wrist and a few spoken words the other lights in the house went out leaving only the glow of the tiny fireworks erupting from the cauldron. Colors danced along the walls, greens, reds, pinks, and purple’s. Adrien went to sit next to Marinette who stared at the colors in wonder. Adrien nestled into the couch next to her still feeling very much like a cat. Marinette leaned her shoulder against his. She couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful display of fiery light but Adrien couldn’t seem to stop looking at Marinette. Her face lit up at each new color and shape. Her smile was the brightest thing in the room. It made him happy to bring her so much joy. She deserved to be happy, she deserved to smile like this every day. Adrien couldn’t help but feel proud that he was the one to cause the smile on her face today. They sat like this for most of the night just quietly watching the blazing lights of the miniature firework show in the living room.


	4. Unconscious Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't resist.  
> Sorry for the late update- nanowrimo is kicking my ass

Chat’s bad luck had struck once again. While out looking for ingredients for yet another potion that might break his curse they had had the good fortune of running into a very angry troll. They were running for their lives hand in hand Marinette lagging behind and running out of breath. Chat’s pulse drummed against his neck as they zigzagged through the throng of trees. They had been running for what seemed like forever as the troll plowed through the plant life to catch them. He was big much bigger than any troll he had seen before. And he smelt awful- like rotting eggs. They headed towards the cliff bank. Marinette finally took charge snapping Chat away from the cliff bank and towards the Caves of Eternal Torment. As they rounded the mountains face and lost sight of the troll Marinette came to a halting stop frantically looking around for anything she could use in a spell. Marinette’s eyes lit up when she saw the trees. The troll’s steps were getting closer. Marinette quickly closed her eyes to concentrate but under the stress the spell didn’t go quite as she had planned. She had tried to turn Chat Noir and herself both into trees but had instead formed the two into one tree. You might imagine that in tree form they couldn’t really tell where one ended and the other began. On the contrary Chat and Marinette were very much aware of where their bodies were and they were very very aware of how close they had become in tree form pressed up tightly against the other. Marinette’s head had landed in the crook of Chat’s neck, lips brushing the skin there every so often. Chat’s arms were wound tightly around her waist holding her in place against him. Chat could feel his face heating up. Was that possibly in tree form?

 

The giant ran past with an angry howl. Chat Noir and Marinette stayed locked together as they waited to be sure the coast was clear.After Marinette dropped the transformation it took her a minute before she moved. She moved her head first moving it up away from his neck. The two came face to face noses touching.

 

“Nice work Princess,” Chat breathed.

 

“Maybe next time don’t make fun of the troll’s fashion choices,” Marinette said out of breath, and it wasn’t because of the troll.

 

“Someone needed to inform him that boots belong on your feet not your head,” Chat snickered.

 

“Be quiet, he could still be lurking around,” Marinette giggled.

 

“I’m sorry Puurrincess but his fashion sense was less than boot-iful!” Chat grinned earning a suppressed laugh from Marinette as she tried to stay quiet.

 

“You’re terrible Chat Noir,” She said lightly.

 

“Admit it Princess you enjoy my puns!” Chat tightened his grip on her pulling her closer (if that was even possible). The two seemed to simultaneously realize that they were still clinging to each other. Chat’s cheeks dusted pink as he slowly let his arms drop from her waist. Marinette quickly looked away fighting the blush creeping up her neck.

 

“We should get back home, it’s getting late. We’ll look for red clover root tomorrow,” Marinette excused heading towards home without giving so much as another glance towards Chat Noir.

 

***

At home the two prepared dinner as they always had together. Then Marinette practiced more of her spell work for classes. Chat did his best to help her calm down when she became too frustrated with the tricky work. Finally as the hours wore on Chat made the both of them hot coco coaxing Marinette into sitting on the couch with him and taking a few minutes to relax.

 

“I just don’t want to mess this up. If I fail these exams… I could get kicked out of the school and then… My parents they would just be so disappointed,” Marinette admitted looking down sullenly at her cup of coco.

 

“What do you want to do with your life Marinette?” Chat asked tilting his head curiously at her. Marinette looked up surprised.

 

“I want to be a spell designer,” Marinette said enthusiastically. It had always been Marinette’s dream to create new spells.

 

“I think you’re meant for more than that,” Chat chuckled.

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

 

“Magic is just natural to you Marinette, spells come to you without so much as a word, designing spells it seems so simple and you’re not simple Marinette you- you’re amazing! You can do things no witch has even been able to do for thousands of years. I can’t help but think that you’re meant for something greater than spell designing. I think you would be great at it of course I do but I also think you could do something so much better,” Chat explained his eyes practically glowing as he looked at her. Tears started to fill Marinette’s eyes.

 

“Chat that’s- I’ve never had anyone believe in me the way you do. I - just- thank you.” Marinette smiled fondly at her cat boy. Chat grinned at her.

 

“Any time Princess,” Chat said softly. Marinette smiled before turning back to the fire. The two sat in comfortable silence, Marinette eventually laying her head on his shoulder. For a moment Marinette let her eyes close. “Goodnight Princess,” Chat Noir whispered down to her in a silky smooth tone. Marinette hummed happily where she lay against him.

 

“Princess?” Chat’s voice pulled her head up.

 

“Yes Chat?” she asked looking up at him.

 

“The curse I have would you- I mean I don’t mind it but would you- do you mind it?” Chat asked suddenly very serious. Marinette blinked in surprise.

 

“No, not really. I’m sort of used to bad luck remember.” Marinette offered a careful smile.

 

“What if we couldn’t lift the curse would you- would you want me to leave?” Chat bit his bottom lip not looking at her.

 

“Leave? Of course not Chat! You’re my best friend!” Marinette exclaimed. “I would keep you just the way you are if I could,” She whispered. Chat looked over at her his eyes gleaming, a small smile on his face.

 

“Do you really mean that Princess?” Chat purred.

 

“Yes, Chat I don’t ever want you to leave,” Marinette’s voice was tight. Chat’s smile fell his face suddenly very serene. Slowly Chat leaned into Marinette. Her breath hitched as his nose brushed against hers.

 

“I’m not leaving,” He breathed. Tilting his head to the side he quickly caught Marinette’s lips with his own. His lips were soft, warm, and careful navigating her own delicately as if worried he might be overstepping his boundaries. Slowly he pulled his lips away from hers. “I love you,” His voice saying those words were all she needed. Marinette looked into his sincere glowing green eyes. Marinette roughly took his face in her hands and started kissing him much more hungrily this time. She forced his mouth open with her own. He happily deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way to her hips now. She laced her fingers through the silky strands of golden hair pulling him into her. They kissed each other until they couldn’t breathe and still they didn’t separate. Chat leaned into Marinette until she was lying flat on the couch with Chat over her. He pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck. Marinette sighed blissfully at the touch of his lips. His warm hands roamed the side of her body sending shivers down her spine. He hands floated to his back where they occasionally scratched his back in moments of ecstasy. Chat made his way back up to her lips kissing her hard. Marinette’s heart beat rapidly and she thought it might leap out of her chest. Chat’s hands found her hair and-

 

“Princess are you alright?” Chat asked groggily. Marinette felt a hand brush a piece of hair aside from her face. Marinette’s eyes shot open. Sleepily she looked around. She was lying on top of a sleepy Chat curled up against his body, legs intertwined, his arms wrapped around her. Marinette had fallen asleep. Her face began to turn pink as it dawned on her just what she had been dreaming about.

 

“Uh, yeah I’m fine why?” Marinette asked desperate to control her voice.

 

“You were talking in your sleep,” Chat yawned. Marinette paled, her whole body stiffening.

 

“What did I say?” She blurted.

 

“I don’t know you were just moaning a lot. Were you having a nightmare?” Chat asked innocently.

 

“Uh, no I don’t really remember what is was about,” She lied.

 

“You’re okay then?” Chat asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Chat, th-thanks,” Marinette stuttered.

 

“Sorry for waking you up Princess,” Chat said groggily. His eyes were already starting to fall closed again. Marinette knew she should have gotten up and gone to her own bed but she found herself laying back down into Chat’s warm arms. She tried to ignore the fact that minutes ago she had been dreaming of Chat Noir ravaging her. She tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she would lose him forever once he found a way to break his curse. Marinette fought the erratic beating of her heart instead closing her eyes and falling asleep once again in Chat’s arms. He tightened his arms around her for a split second before he drifted off. Marinette had trouble calming her already racing heart after that. She swore this cat would be the death of her, and Marinette couldn’t help but think what a happy death it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette closes her eyes while leaning on Chat's shoulder is when she falls asleep. Everything up to that point is real.
> 
> So there will probably only end up being another chapter or two to this fic to finish it up. I don't know if I will make another part to a series with this or not it depends on if I come up with more for this or not but for now I have clear ending for this part to wrap up this cute little fluff fic.  
> Hope you guys like it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:  
> I'm still continuing this work. New chapter to be posted later this week. Also I got a new idea for the fic so it will be longer than originally planned :)


	5. Witches Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably end up being a longer fic... I don't know, we'll just see where this fluff mess takes us :)
> 
> Sorry for the late update!!!

“Alright girl you have _got_ to let me come over for dinner tonight!!!” Alya complained.

 

“I don’t know Alya why don’t I just come over to your place, it’s a lot closer,” Marientte tried.

 

“Nuh uh! You have told me nothing about you and your ‘closet’ boyfriend, I want more details and I want to ask the both of you! So dinner tonight?” Alya smiled mischievously.

 

“Alya it really isn’t that big of a deal,” Marinette said nervously.

 

“Are you kidding? You’re boyfriend is like the most sought after guy in the entire country, it is _so a big deal!_ “ Alya practically shouted.

 

“Alya! Shush!” Marinette tried to quiet her friend down. Much of the class was looking over at them now and of course Chloe had chosen just the right moment to walk through the door.

 

“Marinette, a boyfriend? Puh-Lease! As if anyone would willingly date that walking disaster!” Chloe snickered.

 

“If you only knew who she was dating! Trust me Chloe you couldn’t do better,” Alya baited.

 

“As if! Marinette could never pull a guy, let alone one I would be jealous of. I bet she’s making the whole thing up,” Chloe sniffed.

 

“Shut up Chloe you’re just jealous because you can’t find anyone willing to date you,” Alya shot back.

 

“Not true! Everyone _adores_ me!” Chloe defended.

 

“Sure they do Medusa,” Alya snorted. Before Chloe could respond their potions professor walked through the door ending all conversation.

 

***

 

Marinette rushed home to meet Chat Noir who was studiously looking through her spell books. He grinned when she walked through the door. Marinette’s heart sped up just a bit at his smile. She noticed how soft his lips looked as they turned upwards… he was smiling just for her… Marinette silently cursed herself. Ever since she had had that dream about Chat she couldn’t seem to get him out of her head, and she found herself thinking about his lips wayyyy too often.

 

“Puuurrincess! I think I found a potion that could transform me back-“ Chat began.

 

“We don’t have time for that Chat! Alya’s coming over! We have to turn you into Adrien!” Marinette rushed.

 

“That is the whole point of the potion you know Princess,” Chat chuckled.

 

“We don’t need a permanent solution, that would take too long. We just need her to think you’re Adrien just for a few hours!” Marinette said worriedly.

 

“Uh, I am Adrien in case you’ve forgotten,” Chat pointed out the obvious. Marinette gave him a flat look.

 

“This is not time for jokes, she’ll be here any minute!” Marinette pulled at her pigtails. Chat gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her hair to calm her down. A soft blush dusted her cheeks.

 

“Calm down Marinette. Alya wears glasses right?” Chat asked speaking calmly with a smirk still plastered on his face. Marinette hated how much she loved that smirk.

 

“Yeah she does,” Marinette confirmed.

 

“Perfect! All you need to do it put an illusionary spell on her glasses. Then when she looks at me she’ll see Adrien and not Chat,” Chat explained.

 

“Do you think that will work?” Marinette asked.

 

“PAW-sitive Princess. I considered performing it on my father a while back but unfortunately I had no way of getting his glasses with all his bodyguards around,” Chat sighed.

 

“So how do I get Alya’s glasses?” Marinette asked. Chat’s face fell before he perked up again.

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something Marinette,” Chat assured her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Marinette jumped.

 

“She’s here! Quick you have to hide until I tell you to come out!” Marinette pushed Chat towards his bedroom. The cat took a bow before rushing into the room. Marinette went to answer the door.

 

“Hey girl! I brought some Witches Brew.” Alya winked as she held up the purple bottle.

 

“Come on in,” Marinette said tightly. Alya walked in surveying the living room as she did.

 

“So where is Mr. Dream Boat?” Alya giggled.

 

“Oh he’s um in his room, getting uh- dressed,” Marinette excused. Alya raised an eyebrow at Marinette.

 

“Getting dressed huh?” Alya said suggestively.

 

“No! It’s not like that!” Marinette’s face burned.

 

“It’s okay girl, I won’t tell anyone,” Alya laughed. Marinette pulled at her pigtails nervously. She had no idea how she was going to get Alya’s glasses off and the heat on her face was not dying down because now she was thinking about Chat being undressed and boy was that a mental image. Suddenly Alya’s glasses began to fog up as if responding to the heat Marinette felt on her own face. “What the-?” Alya said taken aback as her vision was completely blocked out by steam. Marinette saw her chance. Thank you emotionally controlled magic!!!

 

“Let me get that for you!” Marinette jumped in quickly taking Alya’s glasses from her and wiping them off with her shirt. Marinette wasn’t completely certain how to pull the spell off so instead of worrying about the words of the spell she focused on wiping each lens clean as images of Adrien Agreste, the famous witches son flooded her mind. As Marinette finished cleaning Alya’s glasses she noticed an odd gleam to the lens’. She handed them back to Alya hoping desperately that her spell had worked.

 

“Um thanks, you know I could have cleaned these myself,” Alya said taking her glasses back.

 

“Sorry. I’m going to go get Cha-Adrien!! I’m going to go get Adrien!” Marinette said nervously. She walked over to his door her heart beating erratically. Here it was, the moment of truth. She rapped hesitantly at his door. Chat opened the door cautiously, he glanced from Marinette to Alya. Alya smiled at him as if she wasn’t looking at a boy with cat ears dressed in all leather.

 

“Hello Adrien, it’s so nice to see you again,” Alya greeted cheerfully. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief letting her shoulders finally relax. Chat grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Nice to see you again Alya,” Chat greeted.

 

“I guess I should get started on dinner,” Marinette said.

 

“Oh don’t worry girl, I invited myself over, I got this!” Alya beamed. With a flourish of the girl’s wand and a mumbled spell a warm bowl of pasta sat before them. “Unfortunately all I can do is pasta.” Alya shrugged apologetically.

 

“Better than anything I could do,” Marinette laughed at her own expense. Chat placed his arm casually around Marinette causing her to tense up slightly.

 

“That’s not true Marinette,” Chat said as he looked down at her with caring deep green eyes. Marinette could feel the blush begin to rise on her cheeks again.

 

“What do you say we crack this bottle open and dig in?” Alya smiled cheerfully.

 

The group dished up bowl full’s of pasta and poured glasses of Witches Brew which made Marinette a tad bit nervous. Witches Brew was a green beverage that made witches more than a little inebriated. It was usually a drink you had in celebration around people you trusted and had nothing to hide from. You wouldn’t drink this if you were trying to lie. And another funny thing about Witches Brew was that it only affected witches, it had absolutely no effect on anyone else and the best part— it had a very strong effect on Marinette for some inexplicable reason. After the group ate they made their way to the small couch where Chat wrapped his arm around Marinette and pulled her close. Marinette wanted to shy away but she remembered that Alya had to believe they were dating and enough in love to be hiding Adrien from his father risking her reputation and her life… Man this was such a bad bad idea. Alya poured Marinette and Chat another glass of Witches Brew. Marinette sipped at the sweet green liquid delicately leaning slightly against Chat.

 

“Alright so I have to know how this all started,” Alya said after a swig of her drink.

 

“Alya it’s really not that exciting,” Marinette complained.

 

“You shush- I’m talking to Adrien!” Alya eagerly sat criss cross on the couch and turned towards Adrien awaiting his answer. Chat spared a glance at Marinette as if asking permission to tell a story that didn’t actually exist. He turned back to Alya a soft smile on his face. It was an angelic expression Marinette wasn’t used to seeing on his face. She stared up at Chat in awe as he started telling Alya his fictitious story.

 

“Well it started out with me tutoring Marinette with school. She needed help with her magic and well she was an interesting case to work with,” Chat said plainly.

 

“I’ll say,” Alya laughed. Marinette jokingly narrowed her eyes at her friend before turning back to Chat.

 

“But the more I got to know Marinette the more I kind of fell for her.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “The thing that really pushed me over the edge was how kind she was she just was always willing to help other people out even if she couldn’t easily do so and she worked so hard at magic and she just- I couldn’t stop watching her,” Chat admitted.

 

“Awww,” Alya cooed. A blush covered Marinette’s cheeks as she stared up at Chat in stunned silence.

 

“Finally I couldn’t wait any longer so I made my move and then Marinette and I started dating, secretly since I knew my dad wouldn’t approve but one day he caught us well you can guess what we were doing,” Chat laughed nervously a light blushing covering his cheeks. Marinette fought down a squeak that threatened to escape her throat. Her face flushed a bright red. “My dad threatened to never let me leave the house again, to keep Marinette away from me, you name it. My father might be a great witch but he can be more than a little controlling and I had just had it so I ran away and Marinette and I have kind of been hiding from him ever since,” Chat lied smoothly.

 

“Wow! That is like a fairytale levellove story right there,” Alya said wide eyed.

 

“Y-yeah I mean it’s I-uh,” Marinette struggled for words. Chat leaned in close to Marinette his breath hot against her lips. Marinette’s cheeks burned as he inched closer. Marinette wondered briefly if he would really kiss her just to convince Alya that they were together. Part of her wanted him to. Chat pressed a chaste kiss to Marinette’s cheek before pulling back a soft smile on his face as his eyes regarded her adoringly. Damn this was almost enough for Marinette to believe…. Her cheeks burned as she looked up at him in wonder. Memories from her previous dream surfaced, the way Chat had kissed her…. She flushed a deep red as she turned away from his gaze and took a long sip from her glass.

 

“Oh my gosh you two are too cute! I wish Nino and I were like this! It’s hard enough just to get that boy to ask me out,” Alya complained.

 

“I thought you were going to use that love potion on him,” Marinette laughed glad to have something else to focus on other than Chat’s lips.

 

“Yeah right! That boy wouldn’t let me near any of his food after we had that class,” Alya joked.

 

The two girls talked about classes and people they knew explaining to Chat who each person was and listening to his incredulous comments at certain gossip and behavior. As the night wore on the three of them finished the Witches Brew before Alya decided she was going to crash at Marinette’s rather than risk flying home.

 

“Mind if I take your extra room?” Alya asked tiredly.

 

“Uh, that’s Adrien’s room,” Marinette said nervously.

 

“Yeah right!” Alya laughed in disbelief as she stumbled into Chat’s room. Alya was under the impression that Adrien and Marinette were more than serious in their ‘relationship’. Alya shut the door leaving Chat and Marinette curled up next to each other on the couch. Marinette rubbed her eyes sleepily as she snuggled further into Chat.

 

“You should get to bed Princess,” Chat spoke softly. Marinette smiled giddily eyes still closed.

 

“I can’t even walk right now!” She giggled.

 

“You didn’t drink that much did you?” Chat laughed.

 

“It affects me more,” Marinette yawned. Chat seemed to nod in understanding.

 

“Do you want help getting to bed?” Chat laughed.

 

“Pweeease!” Marinette tilted her head up towards Chat giving him a goofy grin. Chat chuckled before carefully picking the girl up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. Chat carefully set her down on her feet keeping his hands on her hips to steady her. With one hand to steady her the other came up to remove her witches hat. He removed her cloak and her shoes not daring to remove any of her other clothing. Marinette though had other plans. She tiredly pulled her dress off nearly falling over in the process. Chat had to catch her before she fell over completely. He held the half naked girl in his arms trying desperately to look at anything but her.

 

“Okay Princess I’m going to help you get into bed and then I’m going to go sleep on the couch okay?” Chat said calmly and clearly. Marinette slung her arms around his neck leaning heavily against him.

 

“Pleeease stay,” Marinette pleaded.

 

“I don’t think you’re really in the right mind to be saying that Marinette,” Chat said softly.

 

“Sure I am! Hey why aren’t you falling over like me?” Marinette asked curiously.

 

“Probably because I’m not really a witch when I’m Chat Noir. Chat shrugged.

 

“Well that’s no fun! Please stay! Please! I’m not going to be able to sleep if you don’t,” Marinette whined. Chat chuckled. He had to admit, drunk Marinette was kind of adorable.

 

“Okay Princess,” Chat gave in.

 

“Wheee!” Marinette squeaked giddily as she let go of Chat’s neck and fell back onto the bed. Chat carefully helped her into bed thinking maybe once she was in bed she wouldn’t want him there but before he could leave she yet again wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let him leave. Finally Chat crawled into bed with the girl not having much of a choice in the matter at this point- not that he minded. Marinette snuggled up closely against him burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her breath blowing hotly against his neck and giving him goosebumps.

 

“You know I had a dream about you,” Marinette breathed. Chat smiled.

 

“Is that so Princess?” Chat snickered.

 

“Mmm Hmmm, you’re a really good kisser,” Marinette mumbled gleefully. Chat pulse quickened and his breathing stopped for a split second.

 

“I- What?!” Chat squeaked.

 

“Mmmm,” Marinette mumbled sleepily her lips brushing against his neck as she settled in to sleep. Chat Noir didn’t sleep much that night because all he could focus on was the pounding of his heart and the soft warm girl in his arms who had admitted to dreaming of him. Who had admitted to dreaming of kissing him.


	6. The Walls Have Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter there will be just a little bit of angst-- not too much I promise!! Just enough to keep the story going but I promise the next one will be very very satisfying!
> 
> Also thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos I really appreciate all your kind words :)

Marinette was more than a little surprised to wake up half naked wrapped in Chat’s arms. She could only imagine how they ended up there. Damn Witches Brew! A blush covered her cheeks as she took notice of just how close they were. Legs entangled, his arms wrapped comfortably around her bare back. She was halfway on top of him face buried into his neck. Marinette took slow steadying breaths painfully trying to suppress the rising heat in her face to no avail. While she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat, and increasingly red blush she took note of how Chat smelled, like some kind of foreign spice and a sprig of mint that seemed to relax her whole body. Marinette let her eyes fall shut once more. Snuggling up to Chat was… comfortable. He was warm and strong and his body fit nicely against hers. She sighed contentedly pressing herself further into Chat Noir. Fuck she had a problem! She needed to stop… but maybe if she acted as though she was still asleep she could stay here a bit longer.

 

Despite the cozy sleeping arrangements Marinette’s mind kept nagging at her. Exactly how did she wind up in bed with Chat Noir? Surely Marinette would remember if they had kissed right?! What if she had drunkenly kissed him? But he was in her bed so he couldn’t have hated it too much could he have? Marinette pressed nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck trying to drown out her thoughts with his scent. Chat Noir made a little noise in the back of his throat as he began to rouse. Marinette laid very still not wanting him to wake up. Not wanting this closeness to end. She was hopeless. Chat’s face turned to she side eyes bleary as he looked down at the girl in his arms feigning sleep.

 

“Princess?” Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice still thick with sleep. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking up at him suddenly very self conscious. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

 

“Hmm?” She murmured unsure she would be able to form words at this point with him looking at her like that.

 

“How are you feeling?” He mumbled, his voice like gravel. He gave her a small smile that deepened the blush on her cheeks.

 

“I uh- I’m um- my head just hurts a bit,” Marinette admitted with great effort. Chat nodded closing his eyes sleepily.

 

“Hmmm. You did drink a lot last night Princess,” Chat breathed on hand moving to lightly stroke her back. Goosebumps rose on Marinette’s skin. It wasn’t fair how much of an effect he was beginning to have on her. She needed to pull herself together.

 

“I didn’t- we didn’t- nothing happened last night did it?” Marinette squeaked her face flushing bright red. Chat peaked one eye open at her.

 

“No Princess nothing happened,” Chat chuckled. “You just wouldn’t let me leave when I tried to put you in bed.”

 

“Oh! Um, I’m sorry about that,” Marinette said sheepishly.

 

“It’s alright Marinette. It’s better than sleeping on the couch.” Chat smiled sleepily still running his hand along her back. Marinette wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day. She was about to ask him why he would have slept on the couch when she heard the door open behind her Marinette turned to see Alya in the doorway an amused look of surprise on her face. Marinette turned bright red as she pushed herself off of Chat and quickly held the blanket up to cover herself.

 

“Alya!” Marinette squeaked trying to wrack her brain for an excuse for why her and Chat were in such a position.

 

“Damn girl. Sorry, I thought you two would be up by now!” Alya laughed lightly. Chat propped himself up on his elbows looking fairly amused as well.

 

“We weren’t-“ Marinette began but cut off into a squeak when she felt Chat’s arms slide around her waist a light kiss being pressed against her shoulder. Marinette felt her mind short circuit. Chat pulled his chin up to rest it on the place his lips had just been, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Sorry Alya, I kept her up a little later than I should have,” Chat said slyly.

 

“Well I’ll give you some privacy but don’t be too long, we do have class today you know,” Alya said with a wink before slinking back out of the room. Marinette let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in.

 

“Sorry,” Chat Noir mumbled as he pulled back from Marinette, his face flushed.

 

“School!” Marinette squeaked. “ I need to get ready for school!” She hopped out of bed and then squealed when she realized she hardly had anything on. Chat quickly avoided looking at her.

 

“It’s okay I’m not looking,” Chat croaked, _But damn did he want to!_ His ears burned with the rising blush. He listened to Marinette stumble around the room as she got dressed.

 

“I’ll see you when I get out class. Bye Chaton!” Marinette called as she rushed out of her room. Chat sighed as he fell back onto her bed.

 

“Goodbye Marinette,” He breathed thoughts swimming with deep blue eyes and rosy pink lips. He was utterly and completely doomed.

 

***

 

Alya and Marinette giggled about the previous evening in class referring to Adrien only as Marinette’s boyfriend (saying his name would cause suspicion after all). In the new coming weeks Alya’s favorite hobby was to proclaim how totally hot Marinette’s boyfriend was whenever Chloe entered a room. It was beginning to get under Chloe’s skin but Alya and Marinette couldn’t care less. Alya was very proud of her friends new found love and often made jokes about finding them in bed together which always sent Marinette into a blushing stuttering mess. Classes were going better than ever for Marinette and her friendship with Alya was growing despite the lie over Marinette’s relationship. _I wish it was real_ , Marinette often thought to herself before scolding herself for being so ridiculous. She shouldn’t feel this way. It was silly. And Chat would never feel that way about her. Apparently Chloe thought so too because after weeks of Alya taunting her she had finally had enough. Chloe strut over to Marinette’s desk and slammed her hand down on the table.

 

“I know you’re lying about your boyfriend Marinette! There is no way you could get a boy! Let alone one as attractive as you’re claiming him to be! So tell me if this boyfriend of yours is so amazing why haven’t we met him yet hm?” Chloe challenged.

 

“Because she doesn’t need to prove anything to you Chloe!” Alya sneered. Marinette smiled politely at Chloe.

 

“Look Chloe I don’t care if you believe me or not, it doesn’t change anything.” Marinette shrugged indifferently.

 

“Well I still think you’re lying!” Chloe spat before flicking her hair and walking away. Alya and Marinette looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. After all Chloe wouldn’t have been bothered by Marinette’s ‘relationship’ if she didn’t care.

 

***

 

“So she really doesn’t believe that you have a boyfriend?” Chat laughed next to Marinette as he carried the little pouches of herbs him and Marinette had been picking out in the woods.

 

“Well she’s kind of right. I _don’t_ have a boyfriend,” Marinette giggled.

 

“Oh. Yeah I guess that’s true,” Chat Noir sighed somewhat disappointed as he remembered that yes Marinette was in fact not his girlfriend.

 

“Chat do we have enough Snap Dragon Root?” Marinette asked as she sifted through more plants.

 

“A little more wouldn’t hurt,” Chat mused weighing the pouch in his hand. Marinette pulled up some more of the root out of the ground just as the sun began to set behind the horizon.

 

“After this we should probably head home, it’s already getting too dark out,” Marinette suggested as she dusted off the dirt from the root. As she turned to hand the root to Chat she screamed dropping the root and placing the hand over her heart before taking a deep breath.

 

“What was that for?!” Chat squeaked a little spooked himself by Marinette’s sudden outburst.

 

“I-I’m sorry I just- I forgot it’s the new moon tonight,” Marinette panted still trying to calm her racing heart. Adrien’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. He looked down at his hands realizing he had turned back into Adrien again.

 

“You know most girls would scream at a boy in a black leather suit and a mask but you scream at harmless blondes. You get stranger by the day Marinette,” Adrien chuckled shaking his head.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Marinette laughed picking up the root she had dropped and handing it back to Adrien.

 

“Shall we head home my lady?” Adrien offered Marinette his arm. Marinette tipped her hat grinning before she linked her arm with his letting him lead the way home. Without Chat’s nigh vision however the pair ended up stumbling through the woods uncertain of which way they were going. Finally Marinette stopped him.

 

“That’s it! We can’t keep wandering around like this! We’re just going to have to call my broom,” Marinette said finally. With a deep long whistle the two waited. A moment later Marinette’s broom zipped into view stopping just in front of them. Marinette hopped on offering her hand to Adrien. Adrien smiled taking her hand and letting her help him on.

 

“Are you sure you can drive this thing?” Adrien asked a little nervously.

 

“Before I could barely make it a few feet on my broom without crashing into something but now… well just trust me okay,” Marinette looked back at him smiling brightly.

 

“That isn’t very reassuring,” Adrien snorted.

 

“Hang on,” Marinette called back ignoring his comment. The broom took off and Adrien found himself clinging to Marinette which he certainly didn’t mind. They flew high into the sky Marinette hadn’t realized how far they had ventured from home. They were nearly to the school.

 

“Is that the school?” Adrien asked in her ear squeezing her tight. Marinette sighed happily. She was content to just float here with him so close.

 

“Yeah that’s it,” Marinette smiled down at the gigantic stone building. From this angle it almost looked like a castle.

 

“Could- could we go look at it?” Adrien asked hesitantly. Marinette turned to look at him in surprise. “With the way my dad is and the curse and everything I haven’t been able to attend a real school like this. I’ve never seen one,” Adrien admitted sheepishly. Marinette smiled gently at him.

 

“Sure. We’ll just stay away from the dorm area,” Marinette conceded. Adrien beamed at her and Marinette’s heart fluttered at the sight of it. She quickly turned back around the broom zooming toward the East wing. They floated next to one of the tower windows. Marinette pulled out her wand and with an excited flick of her wrist the window unlocked opening itself up for them. Marinette gently flew them inside lowering them to the ground of the empty stairwell.

 

“Whoa,” Adrien breathed looking around in awe.

 

“Come on,” Marinette giggled taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and into an empty hallway. This was where classes were held and so during the evening the wing was completely empty. Adrien’s eyes roamed the walls soaking in every detail of the eery building. The high ceilings, the cold stone, the wide expanse of the hall, the huge oak doors, the large drapes and windows, the larger than life portraits, he was amazed by all of it.

 

“Where are we going?” Adrien asked eagerly.

 

“A classroom of mine, I need to check something in my professor’s book,” She whispered back to him somewhat giddy. She led him all the way to her Charms & Curses class. He looked around the room amazed as Marinette finally let go of his hand. Marinette immediately found the book she was looking for on her professors desk and began rifling through it.

 

“Where do you sit?” Adrien asked curiously inspecting the various desks. Marinette looked up from the book and smiled at him pointing to the desk he was currently looking at. Adrien grinned at her before plopping down in the seat. “So this is what it’s like to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Adrien said putting his feet up on the desk eliciting a giggle from Marinette.

 

“Hardly.” Marinette rolled her eyes turning back to the book.

 

“Hey let me see your wand,” Adrien said getting up. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Please I never get to use magic as Chat,” Adrien begged.

 

“Here, go nuts,” Marinette sighed handing him her wand. Adrien accepted it with a wicked smile. Marinette shook her head. That silly cat boy was definitely up to something. She returned back to the book and as she rifled through the pages she found exactly what she was looking for… Transference spells were complicated but they could be used to lift just about any curse and as it turned out with strong enough magic Marinette could even life Chat’s curse. Her magic might be strong enough if she let her emotions run rampant the way they do when she got excited. But it would need to be natural she couldn’t fake her emotions. She would need to do it when she was really really happy… She needed to be happy for it to work transferring it wouldn’t work if she was sad, that would only make it worse. Her emotions were crucial when it came to casting spells and one as complicated as this-

 

“Hey Princess, what do you think?” Adrien pulled her attention away from the book. She looked up to see a translucent image of the entire class earlier that day including herself. Marinette’s jaw hung open in shock as she watched Chloe slam her hand on the desk yet again. No sound came from Chloe’s mouth as she spoke to the ghost like image of Alya and herself.

 

“How did you do that?” Marinette asked with wonder coming up beside him.

 

“Another trick of mine. So this is what happened earlier today huh?” Adrien asked nodding towards Chloe.

 

“Yeah that would be her,” Marinette growled. They watched as Chloe returned to her seat in a huff. Adrien swung his wand around and the image dissipated.

 

“This is where miss Queen Bee sits then?” Adrien asked as he approached the seat. Adrien smirked as he looked up devilishly towards Marinette then back at the chair. “Well a seat like this may only be for the pure of heart don’t you think, any other and the whole thing may break,” Adrien tapped the seat of the chair three times enchanting it to break as soon as Chloe sat in it the next day.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Marinette giggled.

 

“I’m just sorry I won’t be able to see it tomorrow,” Adrien said with a wink. Marinette shook her head before lacing her arms around him in a hug.

 

“Thank you,” She breathed.

 

“Any time Princess, now what do you say we go home and make ourselves something to eat?” Adrien pulled away from Marinette keeping his hands placed on her shoulders.

 

It was at that moment that a small red headed girl came walking down the hall and heard the sound of voices. Upon closer inspection she realized it was the voice of Marinette. Sabrina peaked through the window in the door just in time to see Marinette and the famed Adrien Agreste speaking with one another. Sabrina watched as the two hopped on the back of a broom and took off through the window. Sabrina stared after them in shock. She couldn’t wait to tell Chloe what she had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know- just wait til the next one ;)
> 
> Also some self advertisement here:
> 
> If you're looking for a marichat fic that is equal parts fluff and angst please check out my work He Knows Now which I'm happy to say is now COMPLETE!
> 
> But if you're interested in major adrienette angst with an angry Marientte and some brother Felix thrown in the mix then please please look at You're Not Her
> 
> Okay I'm done promoting myself-- sorry about that. Happy reading folks! :)


	7. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and slight smut warning ahead!

“Meow,” Chat whined as he rubbed his head against Marinette’s leg. Tonight was a full moon, Chat’s least favorite time. Marinette knew how much he hated being a cat so she reached over and scratched behind his ears in an attempt to ease his frustrations.

 

“There there kitty,” Marinette comforted. The few weeks that had passed since their trip to the school hadn’t been very eventful. Chloe had of course fallen out of her chair the very next day causing the entire class to burst out laughing but of course Chloe had blamed Marinette for the incident. Chloe hated her now more than ever and Marinette was worried there might be more than a faulty chair at work behind her anger. Marinette had even caught Sabrina snooping around her place a few times which worried Marinette for the reason that she was harboring a strange cat boy in her little cottage.

 

To make things just a little more stressful Marinette had been studying transference spells for weeks now. She was on the verge of figuring out just out to lift Chat’s curse and the thought both excited and terrified her. Even now Marinette was studying spell books trying to find exactly what she needed. She could do the spell as long as what she transferred the curse to was made of metal and had sentimental value to that of the cursed individual. After that all Marinette needed was to be able to induce the appropriate emotions to have enough juice to pull the spell off. Oh and she needed to be touching both Chat and the object she was transferring the curse into.

 

Chat purred against Marinette’s leg as the small black cat slowly drifted off into sleep. Marinette smiled down at the soft little kitten. She wondered if they would still be close like this when she got rid of his curse. Would he still want to be around her? Would he ever visit? Would they stay friends? Or would he leave? Would he forget about her? Marinette frowned. She didn’t want to lose Chat. He was the closest friend she had ever had. He was so easy to talk to. He made her laugh. He was never cruel or patronizing. He helped her with her magic and he honestly and truly believed in her abilities as a witch something she had not had in a long time. He saw all her faults and believed them to be strengths. He had a cute smile and the most vibrant green eyes. He fit comfortably next to her in any form. He took care of her. He laughedat his bad luck and boy did she love that laugh. She loved everything about him. She loved him as much as it scared her to admit it she loved him. And because she loved him Marinette was afraid. If she freed him from his curse he would leave and Marinette worked that he might not come back. She wasn’t sure she could take that kind of heart break.

 

Marinette smiled sadly at her sleeping kitty carefully lifting him into her arms and carrying him to his room where he could awake in his own bed. Marinette fought the urge to stay with him instead retiring to her own bed. She lie awake most of the night worrying about when she would eventually have to free Chat of his curse.

 

***

 

“Are you okay Marinette?” Chat asked gently as the girl stuffed a large book into the back of her bookcase.

 

“I’m fine!” Marinette said tensely.

 

“You don’t look fine. You’ve been kind of on edge lately. Is everything alright?” Chat asked concerned. Marinette sighed. The past few days were beginning to take their toll on her. She still hadn’t told Chat that she had found a way to lift his curse. She was afraid that as soon as she did he might leave.

 

“I’m fine Chaton really, I just have exams on my mind that’s all,” Marinette lied voice tight. Chat knit his brows together but nodded anyways. Chat himself had been spending the past few days thinking about Marinette and nothing else. Specifically the night she had curled up next to him intoxicated with Wtiches Brew and told him she dreamed of kissing him. He hadn’t been able to think of anything else since. He wanted so badly to tell Marinette how he felt but if she didn’t feel the same way… Things could get complicated. Besides he didn’t even know what Marinette meant by calling him a good kisser she was after all pretty intoxicated. Needless to say the pair had been more than a little awkward around each other the past few days.

 

“Marinette uh I was thinking that maybe I would use some of the star shine we have and maybe make a meal out of it tonight if that’s okay,” Chat said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Marinette raised her brows bewildered.

 

“Star shine? Is tonight special?” Marinette asked curiously mentally checking the date in her head. Star shine traditionally was only prepared on special occasions because it took a lot of work to make it into a meal and was incredibly rare to find. Chat’s mouth went dry as he tried to come up with an answer.

 

“I just wanted to thank you for taking in this poor stray and putting up with me for so long.” Chat pulled a cheshire grin into place.

 

“Oh! It’s really no trouble at all Chat you don’t have to ma-“ Marinette began sheepishly.

 

“No I mean it Marinette! I want to show my gratitude for taking me in and for helping me find a way to get rid of this curse. You’ve almost blown yourself up twice trying to help me,” Chat interrupted, a soft smile on his face. Now it was Marinette’s turn to feel guilty. She knew she could break this curse and yet she wasn’t telling him about it. All because she didn’t want him to leave. She was selfish person, a horribly, horribly selfish person. Marinette thought she might be sick. She smiled painfully at Chat.

 

“Okay feel free to use whatever you like. I’ll see you later tonight then,” Marinette struggled to get the words out. Chat’s face broke out into a grin which only made Marinette feel worse about what she was doing.

 

***

 

“Star shine!?! He’s making you a meal with star shine!?! What’s the occasion?” Alya asked excitedly.

 

“I uh I don’t know,” Marinette lied. Alya wouldn’t stop asking about Adrien and it was only making Marinette’s guilt worse. Marinette knew that what she was doing was wrong but she was so afraid of telling him…she knew it was selfish and she hated herself for it but at the same time she loved him and she thought that maybe if she just had a little bit longer with him… Except she couldn’t force him to stay with her like this.

 

“Well there has to be a reason girl, guys don’t go making star shine for you out of the blue,” Alya beamed.

 

“I know! He said he wanted to thank me for well uh… running away with him you know and uh risking everything,” Marinette half lied.

 

“He is so sweet, definitely a keeper,” Alya affirmed.

 

“Listen Alya I’ve been thinking. I’m worried that I’m kind of forcing Adrien to be here and sometimes I wonder if maybe I should just you know let him go home. I’m sure his dad misses him… I just I don’t want to let him go you know?” Marinette admitted.

 

“No way! He is so smitten with you! He wouldn’t be there if he didn’t want to be,” Alya assured her. Of course Alya might feel differently if she knew the real story. Marinette smiled weakly at her friend.

 

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette said half heartedly.

 

“I can’t believe he is making you star shine tonight! That’s some true love right there,” Alya chuckled.

 

“Please! As if any boy would be making Marinette anything with star shine,” Chloe scoffed.

 

“Well lucky for Marinette she has a totally hot boyfriend who loves her enough to put in the extra effort,” Alya countered.

 

“Enjoy your fake romance now Marinette. I have a feeling this ‘boy’ of yours won’t be interested in you for too much longer,” Chloe said snidely before flipping her hair and strutting over to her desk. Marinette’s heart sunk. Chloe wasn’t wrong. Chat wouldn’t be around for much longer not after she told him she could break the curse. Marinette clenched her jaw. She couldn’t keep him prisoner here, she was going to tell him. She was going to break his curse. And she was going to do it tonight.

 

***

 

Marinette walked into the cottage on shaking legs. She was absolutely terrified of telling Chat and more terrified of performing the spell which was not good. Marinette needed to be in good spirits if she was going to pull this off. Her heart felt heavy as she lifted her head to look around the living room. Chat Noir had lit candles everywhere giving the small cottage a warm glow. The small table was cleared of her potion work and instead was laid with a table cloth and the most beautiful dish she had ever seen prepared with star shine. The dish glowed faintly in the center of the table. A bottle of wine sat on the table with one goblet and a mug. Chat smiled sheepishly at her.

 

“I couldn’t find matching cups,” Chat excused. Marinette’s throat felt tight as she looked at the scene laid out before her. It couldn’t be more perfect. Chat had done all this for her and yet she had been keeping secrets from him. The guilt was killing her. She had to tell him. But in telling him she would lose him… He would go home and she would never see him again. Tears welled in her eyes. This was all too much.

 

“Princess? What wrong?” Chat asked worriedly. Chat stepped towards her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“I-I’ve been keeping something from you,” Marinette admitted voice tight. Chat smiled gently at her lifting his hand to wipe away a stray tear.

 

“What could you possibly be keeping from me Marinette? I already know about your obsession with Jagged Stone if that’s what you’re worried about,” Chat reassured her. Marinette shook her head.

 

“I figured out how to break your curse,” Marinette choked out. Chat froze stunned silent. Marinette’s heartbeat quickened. “I- I only discovered it a few weeks ago and I’ve been researching it to be sure and a few days ago I figured it out but I-“ Marinette rambled. A grin broke out across Chat’s face.

 

“You can break my curse? Marinette that’s wonderful news!” Chat beamed enveloping her into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked curiously. There wasn’t a hint of malice in his voice. Marinette didn’t deserve his kindness. She had kept him here, she had kept the secret of breaking his curse from him, he should be angry but instead he was smiling at her completely filled with joy.

 

“I- I was afraid. Chat I- I didn’t want to lose you,” Marinette admitted voice weak. Chat’s smile suddenly fell. His hand reached up to cradle her cheek.

 

“Why would you lose me?” Chat asked confused.

 

“Because you would leave. You’re going to go home and I’ll never see you again,” Marinette whispered sullenly. Chat laughed lightly causing Marinette to look up at him.

 

“Marinette just because I’ll be home doesn’t mean I won’t be visiting you every chance I get. Did you really think I would just leave and never come back?” Chat asked amused. A smile pulled at Marinette’s lips.

 

“Do you really mean that?” She asked hesitantly. Chat grinned at her.

 

“Of course! You’re my best friends Marinette, I couldn’t just leave for good,” Chat admitted sheepishly. A blush crept up on his cheeks as they looked at each other both silent for a moment. “So um how do we break the curse?” Chat asked changing the topic. Marinette bit her bottom lip nervously a soft pink staining her cheeks.

 

“Well it’s a transference spell, I need something metal that also has sentimental value for you to start,” Marinette began. Chat held up his hand on which he donned a silver metal ring.

 

“Done. What’s next?” Chat asked.

 

“I need to be touching both you and your ring and if I do this right I will hopefully put the curse into your ring,” Marinette explained.

 

“Sounds easy enough. Think you can do it Princess?” Chat smiled confidently at her.

 

“It’s a really complicated spell. Since my magic is tied to my emotions I need the emotion to be really strong, happy emotion for it to work,” Marinette explained. Chat nodded solemnly as he wiped another tear from Marinette’s face.

 

“So crying Marinette won’t do. I guess we’ll just have to wait until you're happy again.” Chat smiled gently at her. Marinette looked up into his bright green eyes disappointed but unwilling to show it.

 

“I-I can do it, I just I need your help first,” Marinette said hesitantly her pulse ringing loudly in her ears. Chat nodded.

 

“Anything you need Princess,” Chat assured. Marinette took a deep breath.

 

“I um I know one thing that might-might work to cheer me up,” Marinette said nervously.

 

“Is it one of my puns? Because right now I CAT think of any,” Chat purred. Marinette giggled through her sniffles. “That’s a start!” Marinette shook her head.

 

“No kitty, I’m afraid I need to be a bit happier than this,” Marinette laughed lightly.

 

“Like when you turned the rock into the frog? You nearly made the place explode!” Chat tried, a proud smile plastered on his face.

 

“I think maybe even happier than that,” Marinette admitted biting her lip nervously. Chat gave her a curious look.

 

“Alright just tell me what I can do to help Princess,” Chat said enthusiastically. The warm glow of the candle light danced off his golden hair making him look almost ethereal to Marinette. She swallowed hard her hands shaking nervously.

 

“Just hold still for me okay? And please don’t push me away,” Marinette whispered. The confusion on Chat’s face on lasted a second because in an instant Marinette had reached up and grabbed his face to bring it down to hers. Tears still dreaming down her face Marinette pressed her lips firmly against his. Marinette’s heart pounded in her ears and her chest felt tight as if she couldn’t breathe.

 

It didn’t take long for Chat to respond. Chat couldn’t believe his luck. Even with his stupid curse the most beautiful girl in the world, the sweet, kind, and funny girl he had fallen for was kissing him. Chat kissed her back eagerly- probably too eagerly. Chat didn’t know how much he had craved her touch like this until now. His arms snaked around her pulling her into him. He kissed her hard moving his lips fiercely against hers. One clawed hand moved up her back and into her hair. Marinette made a cute little sound in the back of her throat as he kissed her and it drove him crazy. Chat kissed her a little too hard, a little too strongly, a little too passionately and in that moment he didn’t care because all that mattered was that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her lips delicate against his own tasting better than any star shine dish anyone could ever make. He was more like Witches Brew- warm, intoxicating, and very very sweet.

 

Marinette was feeling weak in the knees because while she had imagined that kissing Chat Noir would be extremely pleasant she had never imagined that he would kiss her back. He kissed her hard pulling her hair just ever so slightly. Marinette couldn’t breathe but she couldn’t care less. His lips firm but soft against hers. He moved them in synch with her own moving as if his life depended on it. She desperately tried to force herself to focus at the task at hand, breaking Chat’s curse. Chat nipped at Marinette’s lip causing her to gasp into him and once again she had to force herself to focus. The room grew brighter as the fire in the candles grew to dangerous heights. Sparks flew from the star shine on the table. The fire crackled all around them. Bottles shattered exploding from the walls. Books flew off the shelves. Marinette slid one hand down Chat’s arm pulling his hand gently into hers. Chat squeezed her hand slowing the kiss until it was more gentle, less frenzied. Marinette thumbed his ring. Chat gently pulled his lips from hers but only enough to speak.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Chat breathed against her lips before pressing a delicate warm kiss to her lips. Marinette’s breath hitched in her throat once again as it felt her heart might melt right then. She sure was doomed alright because damn it she loved this cat. Her hand buzzed with energy and in a green swath of light the curse was pulled into the ring on Adrien’s finger. The ring still warm from the spell stopped buzzing. Slowly Marinette pulled away to look up at Adrien and smiled.

 

“It worked,” She whispered. A grin broke out across Adrien’s face as he looked down at his hands and body. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Marinette. Before she could say anything else he swooped in hands cradling her face gently and began kissing her once again. Marinette gripped his collar kissing him back with just as much force and affection.

 

“You’re still kissing me,” Marinette panted between kisses. Adrien hummed in response refusing to pull away from her long enough to speak. Marinette thought she might be dreaming. Everything about this moment was perfect that was until her door shattered into a thousand pieces andfour very large black cloaked men came barreling through the gaping hole.

 

The couple pulled away from another to look at the commotion. Adrien’s arms tightened around Marinette. The men were on Adrien and Marinette in a second tearing them away from each other or rather holding Adrien in place as they ripped Marinette from his arms. Marinette pulled against them but that only caused them to be more violent with her. One man tore her arms back and cuffed them, the other threw her to the ground. Tears welled in Marinette’s eyes as she called Adrien’s name. Adrien tried to reach for her but the guards pulled him away. Adrien stubbled against their hold. If only he had his damned wand. If only he was still Chat Noir. Adrien felt useless as watched one of the men push Marinette flat onto the ground. She looked at him with panic and pain in her eyes. Gabriel walked in through the gaping doorway then a look of relief on his face.

 

“Adrien! So it’s true! You’re alive! When I heard from the Bourgeois family that they had discovered who had taken you I was afraid it might be another rumor,” Gabriel said as he rushed to his son placing his hands on Adrien’s shoulders.

 

“Taken? What are you talking about? I wasn’t taken from you!” Adrien clarified. Gabriel placed a hand to the boy’s forehead.

 

“She must have given you a love potion. It’s alright son, we’ll take you home and fix all of this! And as for her,” Gabriel said turning to the guards, “make sure she never sees the sun again!” Panic surged in Marinette’s eyes as tears streamed down her face.

 

“What?! No!! Father you have to listen! She didn’t take me!” Adrien fretted.

 

“Don’t worry Adrien once we get you home and fix all this you’ll feel better,” Gabriel assured him. “And then we’ll put her in a place where you will never have to worry about her ever again.” At his words the guards began to scream. Marinette’s handcuffs turned to snakes were hissing at her attackers. Free from her restraints Marinette pulled herself to her knees looking desperately towards Adrien her face filled with terror.

 

“Adrien I-“ She began but was soon cut off by his father.

 

“Don’t let her speak!” Gabriel shouted to his guards. Another guard made a move towards her and that’s when things got worse. Suddenly the candles all exploded outwards at once drenching the cottage in flames. Black smoke filled the room. Adrien was grabbed from behind and quickly dragged out.

 

“Nooo!!!” Adrien screamed as he pulled free from his father’s grasp and ran towards the cottage. Before Adrien could make it inside the inferno the entire cottage exploded outwards knocking Adrien backwards. Adrien stared in horror at the burning remains of his new home. A tear streamed down his face as he realized that Marinette was no longer here, consumed by the fire.

 

***

 

Marinette didn’t know how she did it. One minute she was in the middle of the smoke and fire and the next minute she was standing inside the empty potions classroom of the school. Marinette fell to her hands and knees tears streaming down her face. The fire came out of no where. There was so much smoke, she couldn’t see anything. She wasn’t sure that anyone made it out but her. What had she just done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for anyone interested my ML tumblr blog is: mr-hawkmoth
> 
> So I know this chapter was super angsty but it will get better I promise. I currently have a few things I can do from here so haven't decided what route to take exactly but all good I promise :) This is the most angst you will get in this I swear.
> 
> Also just to clarify both Adrien and Marinette are alive but believe the other is dead.


	8. Dear Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To begin I want to say that it's been a very busy few months for me so I'm sorry this chapter has come so late.
> 
> Secondly I really appreciate that all of you love this fic so much, that being said- NEVER comment on my other fics about this one!!!! It feels like such a slap in the face to my other works to have comments pertaining to Cursed appearing on my other works. If you have a question or comment about my fics please put it on the fic it pertains to. I work hard on all my fics so don't pester me on the next chapter of Cursed on a DIFFERENT FIC!!!
> 
> That is all. Thanks again for your patience and for reading this fic of mine. Comments are very appreciated just please leave them on the correct fanfiction :)

The inferno that killed the love of Marinette’s life had occurred over a week ago. There were warrants for Marinette’s arrest in just about every province in existence. Marinette’s cottage was destroyed and there was no possible way she could go home to her parent’ place. With pictures of her face posted on just about every tree and building Marinette could hardly show her face. As an alternative Marinette found a charm to cast on herself to disguise her identity. She had found it in a spell book filled with good luck charms- they reminded her of Tikki, her personal good luck charm who unfortunately had not made it out of the fire. As a testament to her long lost friend her disguise had a red and black polk a dotted theme. Once the charm took effect she stole off into the night on a broomstick she had re-appropriated from the school.

 

Since becoming the masked Ladybug Marinette had gone into hiding. In her free time she practiced her magic. Now and again when she was low on supplies she would sneak back on campus to ‘borrow’ food or bottles, or books. She slept in the trees, her stuff tied above the ground and hidden amongst the leaves. It made her difficult to find as well as improved her levitation and broom skills.

 

“Dear Chat, today wasn’t so bad. Well I shouldn’t say that, every day without you is bad but at least today I wasn’t chased by anything. My broom skills have gotten better, today I did a black flip of my broom and it came back around to catch me. I wish you had been there to see it. You probably would have laughed. I miss your laugh,” Ladybug sighed as she rolled over on the little mattress she had perched onto two thick branches. She looked towards the levitating pen and leather bound notebook she had ‘borrowed’ from the school. She wrote to Chat every day. It was her way of coping.

 

“I’ve gotten better at recreating things, food can be tricky sometimes. I can barely remember the last time I actually spoke to another person. It’s been so long…. I can’t risk going to town I mean I know I have a disguise on and everything but it’s kind of like when you were Chat, people would definitely give me odd looks if I wandered into town with a red and black polk a dot mask you know. Not that I have any right to complain, your curse was finally broken when I- I-,” Marinette choked up tears bubbling in her eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I never meant to start that fire I just got so scared and I couldn’t control it- but that’s no excuse….I promise I’m going to fix this one day! I swear to you Chat I’m getting stronger every day. I almost brought myself back in time a full minute today! One day I’m going to be able to go back and save you, I promise,” Marinette whispered as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. She could already feel her eyelids drooping. She sent her book and pen off to it’s rightful tree as she drifted into sleep.

 

 

***

 

Two weeks. Two weeks and still Adrien prayed with every ring of his father’s wand that someone had seen Marinette. His father’s dungeon was so much better than her being dead. Since his father’s guards found no remains in the wreckage at her cottage Adrien had held on to the hope that Marinette by some miracle had made it out of the fire. Of course he would prefer to find her before his father did but unfortunately since his alleged kidnapping Gabriel was reluctant to let Adrien out of his sight. Adrien’s only saving grace was the ring Marinette had been able to bring the curse into. The cursed ring when called upon was able to turn him into Chat Noir and every night Adrien used this power to sneak out of his home in search of Marinette. Each night was more discouraging than the last but Adrien continued searching. He looked through the woods knowing Marinette wouldn’t be dumb enough to hide in the cities where there was a literal witch hunt for her head. Of course he never found her in the woods. When he was starting to lose hope, however, there was a sighting of a girl with pigtails breaking into the school and stealing several spell books.

 

Adrien knew it was a long shot, there were no pictures or video of the girl just an eyewitness account describing a girl with pigtails taking some spell books and flying out the window. Sure a lot of girls wore their hair in pigtails but Adrien couldn’t help but think ‘what if’. It took another week and a half to beg his father to let him enroll in the school and another two weeks after that to convince him that living on campus rather than commuting was more practical. He wondered the halls at night freely hoping that he would see her. He just needed to know that she was alive.

 

 

***

 

“Dear Chat,” Marinette yawned, “I’m having to multi-task now in order to write to you. I haven’t slept much lately. I’m desperate to get this time spell right. I have to see you again Adrien I-“ Marinette took a deep breath pausing her rummaging to compose herself. She had broken into the school for more supplies. She had been putting all her time and resources towards learning how to bend time and she wasn’t going to give up until she figured out how to go back and save Adrien. Of course she couldn’t stop writing him either- it was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

 

“I can go back four full minutes now. I know it’s not much but it took me weeks to to make it to thirty seconds and now I’m gaining a minute a week. I swear to you I’m going to figure this out. I had to ‘borrow’ more supplies from the school again. I forgot I was out of food and I ran out of decent beakers an hour before. I’ve been looking into potions too. They won’t take me back in time but I thought it might be a good idea to find a memory potion maybe if I could just watch everything in slow motion again I could figure out the best way to get you out before I go back,” Marinette explained as she rifled through a couple vile’s in the potion’s supply closet.

 

“Marinette?” A voice from behind her asked causing Marinette to jump. The book fell from the air hitting the floor with an audible plop and a clack of the pen. Slowly Ladybug turned around. The world around her froze. Standing in the doorway was none other than Adrien Agreste- her Chat. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and briefly she wondered if she had finally lost it. But there he was his blonde hair a beautiful mess, his emerald eyes ringed with dark circles. Before her eyes the hopeful smile on his face fell. Marinette’s erratic breathing hitched as she took a hesitant step towards him. _He can’t be real,_ She thought.

 

“I’m sorry I thought- I thought you were someone else,” Adrien whispered, his face crestfallen. Marinette wanted nothing more than to make him smile again- to fix whatever was plaguing him. She could scarcely believe he was alive. Maybe she had gotten less sleep than she thought and this was all happening in her head. Or perhaps she was dreaming, fallen asleep while reading her spell books.

 

“Adrien?” She breathed reaching out towards him.

 

***

 

“M. Agreste what are you doing wandering the halls at this hour!” A stern voice asked jarring Adrien’s attention away from Ladybug clad girl with pigtails.

 

“I’m sorry Monsieur I just I um-“ Adrien fumbled for an excuse as he looked back towards the girl but she was already gone. In her hasty escape however she left a leather bound notebook abandoned on the floor. “I just um left my notebook in here and came back to get it!” Adrien lied.

 

“Very well.” His professor nodded as Adrien went and picked up the abandoned book. This girl may not be Marinette but maybe she knew something, maybe she even knew where Marinette was.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until the next day that Marinette realized her notebook was missing. The same notebook that had all her letters to Chat in it. Marinette panicked for several reasons: 1. she was fairly certain she had left the notebook at the school, 2. the method of coping she had used for so long was missing and 3. if anyone found the notebook the school would be on lockdown as a witch hunt scoured the woods in search of her. Marinette had to go back to the school to get it but she couldn’t go back until light’s out. Waiting was agonizing, however, during that time Marinette had a lot to think about like the fact that the love of her life whom she believed to be dead, was alive. Adrien was alive. Chat was alive! And he had no idea who she was.

 

Marinette yearned to see him. After all this time she needed to touch him, just to make herself believe that he was real. She had to find him, but how? He was obviously staying at the school but he could be anywhere- he could be in any cottage or any dorm and she had no way of knowing which. _Come on Marinette think- you can figure this out. What is the most likely place he would be?!_ Marinette pushed herself to concentrate. His father believed him to have been kidnapped so cottages are out unless there are guards standing at the door. Dorms would be more likely- more on campus security (however poor it may be). He wouldn’t be a first year so that eliminates the west wing dorms, leaving the east wing as the most likely place for him to be living. But there were still dozens if not hundreds of rooms he could be in. Marinette groaned in frustration as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t very well go knocking on every door without causing problems. Her only hope would be to simply run into him again when she went to retrieve her book.

 

_At least he’s alive,_ She told herself. She would figure this out. Maybe she could find a potion for X-ray vision or a more specified locator spell. Whatever she had to do to see Adrien again she would do it. She had already lost him once- she wasn’t going to lose him again.

 

***

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_My heart feels empty. I don’t know how to go on anymore. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I love you._

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_Police were searching for me today. I almost let them take me. I deserve to be in a dungeon. I don’t deserve to walk free in the world I took you from._

 

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_Today I cried a lot. I was loud enough to wake up a giant, had to run for my life. Reminded me of when we had to run from that troll. I never understood why you felt compelled to address him about his ‘hat’. I mean I know boots aren’t proper hats but the guy was three times your size! And he most definitely did not appreciate the joke you made about his face resembling a foot. I think that was about the time he started chasing us. Well in case you were wondering giants are a lot faster than trolls and sometimes they use entire trees as clubs! I could almost hear what you would have said if you were there. ‘Hey uglyI could camp out in those caves you call nostrils’. ‘Do you play basketball?’ ‘Are you the Jolly Green Giant because I’ve got to say you’ve let yourself go.’I swear those were funnier when I pictured you saying them in my head. I miss your puns- I never thought I would see the day where I said that but I do I miss all of it- the puns, the jokes, your smile, the way you would meow when you were a cat. I just miss you._

 

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_I don’t know how but I’m going to find a way to bring you back to me. I can’t live with myself knowing that your death was my fault. I’m going to fix this._

 

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_I ‘borrowed’ some spell books from the school. Maybe I will return them one day when I can walk through the doors rather than climb through the windows. I’m looking for something- anything that will bring you back._

 

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_Went into town for supplies today, in disguise of course, it did not go as planned. Apparently wearing a mask is just as bad as being a wanted criminal. I was chased out by a mob. Looks like I’m going to have to continue ‘borrowing’ from the school. At least I tried to be honest right? I’m sorry. Maybe I should just turn myself in but I just can’t do that if there is any chance that I could bring you back. Maybe it’s wishful thinking but I have to try. I can’t bear the thought of giving up on you… I love you Adrien._

 

 

_\- Marinette_

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_I figured it out! Time! Time! I can go back in time and rescue you! It’s not easy to do and it’s going to take a while before I can travel back whole days and by then I will probably need to be traveling back in time weeks but I will get there. I’m going to fix all of this! I’m not going to let you down. I’ve already started practicing! I can do a couple seconds at a time- it isn’t much but it’s a start!_

 

_\- Marinette_

 

 

_Dear Chat,_

 

_Today wasa bad bad day. I’m sorry I didn’t write yesterday I got thrown into a dungeon, not your fathers, but another local warlock of power. He caught me trespassing on his property and stealing herbs- which I don’t think it’s stealing if you didn’t plant it yourself and there is no fence protecting the plants. Really the area was almost miles from his actual home but I guess it was still his ‘property’. So anyways I spent the night in a dungeon. It was not fun. I still don’t have the hang of this magic thing when my emotions go hay wire. I panicked. A couple guards ended up unconscious. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone! I’m so sorry Chat. I didn’t mean to do this! I didn’t mean to hurt you either. Everything is so wrong. I checked up on the guards later, after I had escaped, they are going to be okay. I still feel awful. I need to learn how to control this Adrien. I don’t want to live like this. I don’t want to hurt people._

 

_\- Marinette_

 

The notebook the girl had left behind was filled with letters from Marinette all addressed to him. there was an entry for almost every day they had been apart, a few had two entries a day. Some had ideas for spells and potions to help get him back to her. Some were just writings about memories of times shared together. Others were confessions of love and heartbreak over what she had done. From what Adrien gathered Marinette believed she had killed him in the cottage fire. He couldn’t imagine the guilt she must be feeling. With every entry he read he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and promise to make everything okay again. He had to find her, to tell her he was alive, to hold her, to see her. She was alive and there was only one person who could help him find her before his father. Ladybug. She was the one with the notebook, she could lead him right to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Adrien tsk tsk tsk you were so close....


End file.
